Spacey
by Adelaide Taylor
Summary: A pair of star-cross'd lovers, Literally. Dasey
1. Chapter 1: Sneaking Out

Ah mornings, 4:59 am to be exact. She woke up before her alarm, and silently shut it off. Although Casey tried to act like she didn't like the mornings because the rest of her family was normally grumpy, she loved them. She could prepare for the day, breakfast was her favorite meal, and Casey loved sunrises. She especially loved the sunrise because certain planets could be seen at certain times around dusk and dawn. At dusk, Casey was normally eating dinner with the family, but the mornings were less stressful, more quiet and peaceful. Sometimes Casey would sneak out of the house to see the planets, stars and constellations. She would set her alarm extra early, and change into warm clothes. She would wear thick socks, long underwear underneath sweat pants and a sweatshirt with a hood. She made sure to grab a blanket and a thick jacket before she tiptoed down into the kitchen to make herself a thermos of jasmine tea. This morning was one of the mornings in which she was sneaking out.

Even though Casey wasn't doing anything bad, she still felt the need to be extra quiet and sneak around. The thought of sneaking out was always something bad that Derek would do, but Casey had a little 'bad' in her as well. This feeling of doing something, or being somewhere where she wasn't expected to be was exhilarating.

Saturn and Venus were supposed to be visible in this month of February, and Casey had found out on the weather channel website that the skies would be clear this morning, and the ground would be relatively dry. Casey walked into her back yard, accidentally stumbling over some toy of Marti's, and finally made it to the path in the woods. She breathed in deeply the crisp winter air and could only hear the sound of her own footsteps against the brittle ground. She heard her blanket dragging along behind her, and she sipped her tea from the thermos. The warmth of the tea made her nose run and her eyes water. There was a slight wind as she walked on the path that left her cheeks burning cold. Casey was angry that she forgot her hat and gloves, but was relieved that she had made it to the huge field. During the spring time, there was a farmer who grew tall stalks of wheat, but now the stalks were cut and now the ground was moist in some places and brittle in others. She figured this was due to heat that the ground itself gave off. She found a brittle area to lay her blanket down because she didn't want it to get wet.

She sat on her blanket ready to examine the stars and planets. Cassiopeia, Orion, Canis Major and possibly the big dipper could be glimpsed tonight, but she was looking forward to seeing the planets, Saturn and Venus. Before she lay down, she took out a tissue and blew her running nose because it was getting pretty out of hand. That is when she heard something.

She suddenly stopped and tensed up. Her eyes got wide and her breath became shorter and quicker. One time when she was out in the field, deer were near and they made horrible yelping noises. At that time, she just kept low to the ground, until the sun came up and they dispersed. She really hoped it wasn't a raccoon because she heard they could be vicious if they feel threatened. Deer can be vicious too though. She sat still with wide eyes and took a gulp of fear.

"Casey?"

Hearing her name caused her to turn back to the woods in the direction of her house. Clad in white long sleeved shirt and flannel green plaid sleeping pants was Derek, his hand clutching a tall tree.

"Casey, what the hell are you doing here?" He walked closer to her, and she saw that his hair poked out from underneath a brown beanie which covered his ears nicely. He wore a pair of rubber and leather snow boots, although he was without a jacket.

"What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here?" Casey accused.

"No, you don't. I asked you first," Derek reaffirmed his question, coughing at the cold air while he got down and sat next to his step-sister. He tried to smirk, and she could see he was cold. His cheeks were bright red and his mouth was lightly chattering behind the chastising smile. He brought his knees up and nonchalantly slung his arms around them. He wasn't clenching his knees in a fetal position, but he wanted to because he was so cold.

"Here, creeper. Take my jacket. You look cold," Casey took off her jacket and put it around Derek's shoulders. The deep maroon of her coat complimented his fair skin and reddened cheeks.

"I don't need your jacket," Derek said as he put his arms in the sleeves and zipped up the front, "Now how about you stop dodging my question?"

"I wouldn't have to answer your stupid question if you hadn't have followed me. You are sort of ruining my fun right now. Can you just leave?" Casey fumed.

"Uhm, Fun? How can this be fun? Unless you are meeting someone… You still didn't answer my first question," Derek coldly accused her as he lay down on the blanket. He got comfortable and wiggled around on the blanket before he even looked at the sky. "So…"

"I am meeting someone, now leave please," She was sitting up, glaring at Derek with angry eyes.

"Yeah, right. I just got comfortable, and who would want to meet you here?" Derek laughed.

"Anyone would want to meet me here. I am nice…"

Derek just chuckled, "Fine, can you just leave! God, you are so impossible sometimes. I get so mad at you,"Casey huffed as she lay down on the blanket next to Derek.

He stopped laughing, and just laid there next to her, quietly he countered, " You Still didn't answer my question…"

She looked toward the sky not paying attention to him and answered, "I am looking for something out there," Casey answered.

"I knew it! Derek said loudly, disrupting the quietness of them morning, "I was right all along. You are an alien and are waiting for your ship to come and pick you up," Derek triumphantly laughed and elbowed her in the side.

"Der-ek! You know what. I thought maybe you would just sit here with me, but fine. You know what? I am from outer space. I used to live near Andromeda, but my mom fell in love with a stupid earthling and married into a nice family with one bad genetic combination called Derek Venturi," Casey ranted.

"Haha! Spacey!" Derek snickered.

Casey was quiet, and annoyed at Derek's comments, "Spacey do you know when they will come and take you?"

A moment later, "Do you wait out here every morning?"

Trying to provoke her still, "Maybe you just wait when the night's are clear so they can see you?"

Several moments later still trying to arouse her inner anger, he started poking her, "Spacey. Spacey, What a great disguise name of Casey for Spacey."

"Shut up, Derek!" She pushed his arm to stop him from poking her. "I didn't want anyone to know I was out here, and that is why I woke up so early. I like to look at the stars, Derek. OKAY? Is that all right with you? I'm sorry I don't sleep until noon. Not everyone is like you. There are great things about darkness. Like stars," Casey fumed and folded her hands across her chest while looking at the sky.

"Fine… Spacey," Derek smirked.

"Whatever" Casey dismissed his remark and continued to watch the sky. They laid in silence for several minutes looking up at the twinkling stars. Casey shivered as a stark wind blew across the field.

"You cold?" Derek asked.

"Sort of. I wouldn't be cold if you hadn't come to steal my jacket." Casey retorted defensively.

"Well I did so deal. What the hell are we looking for anyway?" Derek bantered.

"Hm, **I** am looking for Saturn and Venus, but there are also some constellations. I don't know what you are looking for…" Casey sneered.

"Show me then," Derek demanded as he turned his head toward Casey.

"You can't find them if you are looking at me, look toward the sky. I'll show you my favorite constellation. Her name is Cassiopeia, and she is a Queen. In the sky, she is dancing, and she is beautiful. Can you see a 'w' formed in the stars?"

"Oh yeah. Right there," Derek pointed.

"Yep, that's her. I am having a hard time finding Gemini though. Gemini is a constellation of twins. Gemini sort of makes a long rectangle missing one of the short sides. That's not the best description, but maybe you can find it better than me," Casey offered.

"Okay," Derek squinted at the sky searching for an open rectangle, "I see the big dipper, Casey." Derek pointed up in a slated motion toward Casey.

She followed his arm with her eyes, "Nice one."

"Is the brightest star the North Star because I think I see it if is the North Star," Derek asked.

"No, actually. Sirius is the brightest star in the sky, but oh wait, Look Saturn!" Casey grinned in excitement.

"Where?" Derek squinted again.

"Right there…" Casey said.

"Where!?" Derek asked perplexed.

Casey pointed and Derek tried to follow her arm, but couldn't see it, "Where IS it!"

Casey grabbed his hand and made a pointer with it. She scooted as close to Derek as she could and brought her face as close to his so she could try to get the angle of his view. Then, she pointed with his finger at Saturn's direction, "It the golden one. You can't see the rings with just plain eyes, but it is Saturn."

Derek's squinted again, "Oh… Cool. I can actually see it. You know though, I can see the rings. You just must have crappy eyes. Venturis' are known for having great eye-sight."

"Is that why you are squinting?" Casey giggled in his ear.

Derek un-squinted his eyes, and furrowed his eyebrows, "I wasn't squinting. I had something in my eye."

"Right." Casey smirked and finally realized how close they were. She moved away from Derek and let go of his hand, which had fallen to the side closest to both Casey and him.

"It's getting closer to sunrise now, Derek. That means that Venus should be seen in the east, where the sun is coming up," Casey sat up and looked to the east. The sky was becoming slate instead of midnight blue. She searched the horizon and finally locked on an object in the sky.

"Sit up and look at Venus with me," Casey offered or commanded.

Derek reluctantly sat up and looked at the same object in the sky as Casey, "That's so cool, Case."

"You know what's even cooler? Venus is hotter than mercury, and Mercury is actually closer to the sun than Venus. Not only that, but Venus is also hotter than the sun because Venus has such a thick and rich atmosphere; it smothers the planet. Gosh it's so amazing."

She smiled and continued to look at it. Derek slightly turned his head toward Casey, and chuckled. He watched her eyes, which seemed black in the darkness, and he noticed how her hair had fallen in the front of her sweatshirt. Derek lay back down on the blanket and looked to the sky. The stars were slowly disappearing as the sun creeping up to dawn.

"Why do the stars twinkle?" Derek asked as if in a dream state of mind.

Turning toward him Casey responded robotically, "Well, the Earth has an atmosphere too. Our atmosphere disrupts some of the visible light waves of the stars that travel towards our eyes."

"Oh, Derek said quietly, "I would like to think that the stars are winking, just at us," Derek pondered aloud, and the sun started to rise.

"We better get going back," Casey stated smiling at Derek's words. She stood up with her thermos in her hand. "How did you even wake up this early? I thought I was uber quiet."

Derek was still lying on the blanket, "I heard the creak of the stairs and thought someone was robbing us or something."

"Really? Hm." Casey resolved that the stairs were creaky, "But we have to get going. Can't be late for school on this wonderful Friday morning!"

"Casey, you're right that it is Friday. It IS Friday. Come on. Lighten up. Sit back down," Derek patted a spot on the blanket next to him and then stuck his hands behind his head closing his eyes.

Casey smirked and said, "You're right, D." She slowly moved to the side of the blanket where he patted his hand, but instead of sitting, she grabbed the edge of the blanket and yanked it causing him to roll over several times on the ground.

"UMPH" Derek gasped, and Casey started laughing. She walked over and stood next to Derek, "Let's go."

Derek grunted, and he grabbed the backs of her knees and unlocked them causing her to be unstable.

"AH! Der-ek!" yelped Casey as she fell on top of Derek. Her knees slammed into Derek's belly causing him to force out all his air.

Derek gasped. He couldn't breath; he tried to suck in air, but he couldn't. He tried to force out air but he couldn't. His eyes started to bug out because he could not breath.

"Derek, you're such an asshole," Casey said as she stood up, "God, Derek. Why did you…"

Casey saw Derek on the ground, not breathing. "Derek?"

Derek looked at her pleading with his eyes for her to help him.

"Derek, just stay calm okay. You'll be all right. Just relax okay," Casey looked as if she was going to cry. She picked up his hand and started to stroke it. She lightly touched each finger, as she looked him in the eyes, "Derek, you'll be all right. I must have pushed your diaphragm when I kneed you. When this happened to me in gym class, they told me to just try to stay calm because my diaphragm was in a spasm. Just try to take a breath when you are ready. I am sorry I hurt you. If you calm down, then you will be able to breath better." Casey was rambling and squeezing his hand tightly.

Derek gasped again. Casey looked pleading toward Derek as he coughed. She let out a sigh of relief when he took in another breath and coughed it out sputtering.

"Derek, I am so sorry. I was just playing around. I didn't mean to hurt you," Casey sobbed. Derek sat up and breathed slowly and then normally. Casey went in to hug Derek. It was an awkward hug that ended briefly due to Casey's discomfort. Casey stood up and in front of Derek. With an apologetic half smile, she offered a hand to help him up, and Derek clutched her hand. He smirked as he pulled her on top of him again. This time Casey fell with gasp for air and landed on top of Derek who was now again laying flat on the ground. She fell in between his legs and her face was in the crook of his shoulder.

"Der-ek!" Casey exclaimed, "Why the fuck would you do that?" Casey said as she tried to get up, but he held onto to her sides. He pulled her into himself causing her to stay on top of him. "Derek, let go of me. God! First you can't breath and now you are acting so childish. Let's just go back to the house now. The sun is up…" Casey looked at Derek's face. His eyes were thoughtful, and she almost thought that he was sincerely smiling. That face quickly disappeared as he started to tickle her. He decided that tickling through clothing wasn't causing enough laughter from Casey, just annoyance, so he lifted her sweatshirt and nightshirt and started to tickle her sides and stomach. Casey's eyes squinted from giggling and frustration. His hands were cold, but smooth, and he relentlessly tickled and laughed as she wriggled on top of him.

She closed her eyes trying to wrangle free from his hold, "Derek!" She laughed, "Derek please! I'm going to pee! I drank some of that tea! I swear I'll pee on you."

In a rush, Derek rolled Casey off him, "Okay, fine. You win, I do not want to be peed on thank you." He stood up quickly and grabbed the blanket. Casey laughed a final laugh and scrambled to her feet.

"I'll pee on you," Casey snarled slowly and creeped toward Derek with her arms in an attack position. She started to chase him back to the house, but stopped on the edge of the meadow. She looked back at the rising sun. Derek stopped to look too, but not at the sun. He looked at the morning beams of the sun shining on her beauty, "Come on Spacey! It's Friday" Derek mocked her and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2: The Condition

Chapter 2

The giggles from outside were silenced upon opening the door. Both Derek and Casey made it back before anyone was awake, and they walked upstairs as quietly as possible. Casey tripped up a step, and Derek silently turned around and laughed, "That is how I knew someone was in our house this morning."

Casey just shrugged annoyance with a smile as she got up and ascended the steps. Derek went back into his room to take a short nap, and Casey got ready to take a shower. She slowly crept out of her room into the bathroom. With the water running, she smiled as she stripped out of her clothes.

Casey hopped into the shower facing the showerhead. She slowly lathered the soap all over her body and sighing at the warmth of the water. Time sort of faded when she was in the shower, until she heard a knock at the door.

"Casey! I have to go to the potty!" Marti spoke loudly through the door. Casey disappointed finished rinsing off her body and turned off the water. She quickly wrapped the towel around and unlocked the door. She found Marti outside of it holding her crotch and doing a little pee dance.

"Here you go, Marti. Sorry I had to make you wait," Casey tried not to laugh at Marti's dance.

"S'okay, Casey, can you move now!" Marti rocketed past her starting to pull down her pants, and Casey shut the door chuckling at Marti. She noticed Derek in the hallway and smiled at him.

"Where's your antenna Spacey?" Her smile faded into annoyance until she saw his morning wood.

She laughed lightly, "Apparently, you have an extra antenna I didn't know about. Maybe I'm not the one from outer space," Casey gestured for Derek to look down at his crotch, and he looked and turned pink with embarrassment. Casey quickly walked into her room before he could say anything; she wanted to avoid this awkwardness at all costs.

Morning school rituals moved by in a blur. Edwin and Lizzie sort of sat in the kitchen like zombies while Derek chugged orange juice from the carton, always offering it to other people in the family who just stare at him. Marti hopped around the kitchen eating a pop tart, and George and Nora are slugs into the kitchen nursing their coffee.

**School**

Casey couldn't help but smile at her cheerful best friend.

"Casey!" Emily smiled.

"Emily," Casey said as she gave Emily an unexpected hug.

"What's that for?" Emily inquired with a smile.

"Can't a best friend hug another best friend?" Casey smiled immersing herself in Emily world.

"Sure, I guess so. I guess you didn't fight with Derek today," Emily laughed and then got more serious, "So, I have a question. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really, probably studying. Do you want to have a sleep over or something?" Casey smiled always looking for a reason to get out of her house.

"Well, yes, we can have a sleep over, but tonight Jason Gats is throwing a Valentine's Day party. This is kind of huge. You and I were both invited, Casey, by Jason himself. We have to go. This is supposed to be one of the biggest parties of the year. Apparently, Jason's parents are going on a second honeymoon or something for Valentine's Day.

"We were invited?" Casey asked bewildered and somewhat alarmed.

"You bet. I did a project with Jason in Consumer Science class, and he thought that I was cool for helping us get an A. So, I was invited, and I was allowed to bring a couple girl friends. Of course I want you to go with me. If you don't go, also, my parents will probably not allow me to go. Afterwards, we can sleep at my house! Say 'Yes I'll come with you Emily!' " Emily said dramatically and made a puppy dog happy face at Casey.

Casey smiled with her friend because of her excitement. "Of course I want to go with you, Emily! But… do you think there will be drinking there?"

"Oh Casey. Don't be too concerned about alcohol. You and I don't have to drink. It will still be loads of fun, dancing and eating. I just want to go to that party," Emily smiled imagining the fun times they could have.

"Is Sheldon okay with you going?" Casey asked wondering if her un-single best friend would be allowed to go. Sheldon moved to Newfoundland with his family, but Emily and Sheldon were trying a long distance relationship. Casey assumed that it would be very difficult for Emily even if she did love Sheldon.

"Actually he is okay with it. No one should be alone on Valentine's Day, and he said I should go, but keep him in mind. Anyway, the thing is I sort of need a ride to the party. I know for a fact that Derek is going. So, do you think you could ask him to drive us there? And because we aren't going to drink, one of us could be the DD. Can you ask Derek?"

Casey twitched a smile as she nodded her head, "Em you know I'll go with you, and of course I'll ask Derek."

After she had agreed to go to the party, the day passed robotically. Casey's arm mechanically took notes during most of her classes, and she ate lunch silently listening to Emily buzz. She loved talking with Emily, but she couldn't stop thinking about the party. She was excited, and when she got excited for things, she planned possible scenarios them in her head. For example, _I will walk into the party wearing some sort of cute dress. Then a boy will come and walk over to me, "Hey, Casey right? You look fantastic.'_

'_Thanks, I just sort of threw this on' (a five hour long process of throwing on)_.

What if something went wrong at the party: _What if I trip in the door in front of that cute guy. What if someone spikes my drink? What if they don't play good music? What if I…_

"Casey, hello! I was just talking to you," Emily poked Casey with annoyance.

"Sorry Emily, I was just thinking…" Casey tried to zone in on Emily's words but found herself just nodding and smiling. Casey couldn't believe how nervous she was for the party. The bell pulled Casey out of her worries and to her next class. The haze of school quickly passed.

Waiting for Derek at the Prince finally brought Derek out of her trance. Derek's presence refocused her. She was watching him as he strutted down on the sidewalk to the car. His backpack was slung over his right shoulder causing his walk to lean to one side. She chuckled at his swagger. The sun was still somewhat high in the sky and it lit Derek's hair on fire as he walked toward her.

"Derek, I have a question," Casey sighed as he walked close to her and unlocked the door on her side. Casey was nauseous with nervousness.

Casey breathed deep while stepping into the car, "You going to Jason's party tonight?"

"Yeah… How did you find out about it?" Derek asked.

"I was invited," Casey said in a small voice.

"What?" Derek asked turning his head to her.

"Yeah, I was invited," Casey said more confidently. "The thing is Emily and I need a ride to it," Casey blurted out.

"Okay, so what?," Derek said coolly.

"I was wondering if you would pick me and Emily up at her house. I could be the DD for the ride home. I promise not to bug you at the party. Emily just really wants to go," Casey pleaded.

Watching the road with one hand on the steering wheel he slyly smiled, "Ok, but on one condition."

"Well, what's the condition?" Casey huffed semi-frustrated but with a touch of concern.

"You can't be the DD," Derek said with a straight face but kept his eyes on the road.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey acted disgusted and bewildered, "Why?".

"That's the only condition, princess. Take it or leave it," Derek smirked, but he still didn't look at Casey. He continued the drive to their house and pulled into their driveway.

"So, what do you think, Case? Derek laughed

"Fine, but why?" Casey said as Derek opened the door and stepped out.

He looked back into the car at Casey who was still strapped in face in a worried thoughtful gaze, thinking about why Derek would care if she drank or not. "While you're on this planet, Spacey, you need to at least try to live like a normal human."

**

Emily's house was the same. Casey got consent from her mother to go to the party as well as sleep over Emily's afterwards and Casey sighed relief as she inhaled Emily's house smell. With a tote bag full of some party clothes, make up, pajamas and a toothbrush, Casey walked upstairs to Emily's room.

As Emily and Casey laughed and chatted while trying on dresses for the party, "So the teacher gave me an A instead of a C. Sometimes I can be so persuasive. Haha! I thought that was the funniest thing," Emily said as she was taking off her short blue baby doll dress.

Casey laughed as she watched Emily change, "Well it's a good thing you got an A, I mean writing that whole paper to get a C. That's the worst."

"Yeah, but let's focus. So you saw me in the blue one and the purple one. Which do you think Case? I just don't know what to wear to the party!" Emily sagged her shoulders a little in contemplation as she looked at her closet. Casey noticed that Emily was in her underwear and trying to reach on the tips of her toes something in the top of her closet, "I can almost reach this cute purse that might go with either one of the outfits."

She laughed at Emily and walked over to the closet, "Here, let me help you, Em." Emily tried one last time, but with no avail. She stepped aside and since Casey was taller, she grabbed the purse from the top and gave it to Emily. Casey giggled at her friend and moved over to Emily's bed. She sat down on Emily's soft, yellow comforter. Casey laid down on the bed in her green bra and hot pink underwear. She closed her eyes, "Derek said he would take us."

"Awesome!" Emily said while still looking through her closet.

"Well, it's sort of awesome," Casey sighed snuggling deeper into the comforter.

"Why isn't it fully awesome?" Emily looked over to her friend with mild concern.

"There is one condition Derek said," Casey sighed again but this time sat up and looked at Emily.

"What is it? Doing the dishes for a month or something?" Emily inquired.

"Derek is going to be the DD, and he is making me drink. Emily I don't want to damage my brain cells. I like them, and they have helped me get good grades. I remember at my old school the 8th graders took a trip to a health center, and the people their explained all the bad things that drugs and alcohol do. The alcohol hurts the dendrites, which are the ends to the brain cells, which affect communication in the brain. Emily, I'm scared." Casey blurted out and was almost to the point of tears.

Emily moved over to Casey on the bed and tried to sooth her, "We don't have to go to the party. It's okay. I mean there will always be other parties…" Emily rubbed Casey's back trying to calm her down.

"No, I know how much you want to go, I can't do that. Maybe I'll just try to avoid Derek all night, and if he tries to make me drink, I will. I'll just take the tiniest sip. You think that will work?"

"Yeah, I mean did he specify how much you were to drink, or what?" Emily prodded.

"No, he didn't. You're so smart Em. I could only have a sip, and I would be doing what Derek asked of me; You're so right!" Casey smiled and hugged her friend.

Emily smiled as her friend was calm again and changed the subject, "Something I know for sure that is right is that you would look killer in the baby-doll blue dress I tried on earlier, and I would look gorgeous in your short black skirt." Emily smirked as she threw the blue dress to Casey.

"Okay, but that dress is so short. Can I borrow black spandex pants to wear underneath?" Casey looked at how small the dress was and stepped into it. Her legs were long making the dress seem extra short.

"Duh!" Emily laughed as she pulled black spandex out of her drawer and handed them to Casey. Casey smiled at her friend and then searched the disheveled room for her makeup bag.

**

"Emily! It's 8:30, and Derek's here!" Emily's mom shouted from the downstairs.

"'Kay mom!" Emily yelled back to her mom. The girls finished putting the final touches on their hair and makeup. They also took a before party picture in which both girls made peace signs and kissing faces. Casey grabbed her clutch, and Emily dangled her digital camera from her wrist. They anxiously fluttered down the stairs, and Emily almost fell because of the heels she was wearing. Casey mentally laughed at Emily until she saw Derek.

Derek was talking to Emily's mom in the doorway and stopped when he saw Casey looking at him. She let out a huff of breath and looked at him with angry eyes of angst. He turned back to Emily's mom and smiled like an innocent angel as he told her about school and hockey. Casey rolled her eyes at how fake Derek was sometimes and finished walking down the stairs.

"Honey, you'll be home by 1… right?" Emily's mom smiled suggesting that Emily be home by one and no later.

"Yes mom," Emily said as she kissed him mom on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, love," Emily's mom smiled again, but this time her smile was sincere.

"Thanks mom, but we better get going," Emily said dismissing her mother.

"It was nice seeing you again, Derek and Casey," Em's mom called as the teens walked out of the house towards the car.

Derek's loud music drowned any chance of conversation on the way to the party, but it gave Casey a chance to think. Casey was anxious; her hands were shaking, her armpits were sweaty and her eyebrows could not un-furrow themselves. She was scared of drinking, and she thought it was stupid. Only people who were stupid drank, and Casey was far from stupid. Emily grabbed Casey's hand and squeezed it. She gave Casey a big excited smile, and Casey smiled apprehensively. Her lips quivered, and she let go of Emily's hand and gave her two thumbs up. That's when the car abruptly stopped and the music shut off.

"We're here…" Emily smiled anxiety as they both got out of the car.

"Yay!" Casey faked excitement and they both adjusted their dresses and skirts before heading into the party. Derek had rocketed out of the car them as soon they arrived at the party. At the door, the bass was shaking the house. Casey decided that she would try to have fun tonight despite drinking and she prayed that her plan would work. Casey would try to avoid Derek as much as possible, maybe he would even forget the condition.


	3. Chapter 3: Seventeen

**Author's note:** _I got jealous, and I was forgetful. I got jealous because a lot of authors get to have an author note, and I wanted one. (Hi Moksha!) I also want to include a bit from last chapter. I find them helpful. I was forgetful:_ Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

_____________________________________________________

Last Chapter: "…tonight Jason Gats is throwing a Valentine's Day party."

…"Yeah, I was invited," Casey said more confidently. "The thing is Emily and I need a ride to it," Casey blurted out.

… he slyly smiled, "Ok, but on one condition."

*Jason Gat's house*

Approaching the door to Jason Gat's party, A bouncer blocked the way into the house. "Oh no," Casey whispered to Emily.

"We're good Case. I promise," Emily reassured.

The bouncer looked up and down at the ladies. He was a member of the hockey team and his face was stern, "Emily, right?"

Emily smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled and also unbuttoned her coat revealing the green sparkling top she was wearing. The bouncer smiled back, and winked, but held his position in front of the door.

"Let me explain ladies, before you go into the party, you are given a number. It's random I promise. This party is mostly filled with single people. All single people get a number. Boys pick from blue sticks and girls pick from pink sticks. The bouncer showed them an array of pink and blue sticks, "If you are lesbian then pick a blue stick; we don't want to discourage homosexuality," The bouncer winked again and tried not to laugh as he said the last part. Emily and Casey rolled their eyes and both picked a pink stick.

"Mine has a number on it…" Casey was confused.

"It's supposed to," the bouncer said and smiled, "Later in the night you'll be meeting up with your numbered partner."

"I hope you get my number later…" Emily slouched suggestively.

"Ok… Let's go inside now," Casey dragged Emily away from the bouncer with whom she kept flirting.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Emily exclaimed as she finished taking off her coat and seeing the crowd of people. She stashed her jacket behind a couch and motioned for Casey to do the same. Casey smiled with a hint of anxiety. She was incredibly scared now. She sort of wished she had never spoken to Emily today. She kept scanning the crowd to see if anyone was looking at her, smiling at her; Casey wanted to fit in. She could feel cold shivers of nervousness even though there were loads of people around her creating body heat.

Emily grabbed her hand and pulled both of them into the body heat. The crowd was dancing with the loud music. Casey was a bit standoffish at first, but Emily's vivacity slowly started to rub off on her. Casey started with little movements in her feet and the beat had a ripple effect going up to her knees, hips and eventually her whole body was participating. With excitement and smiles, Casey grabbed Em's hips and started grinding on each other as Just Dance by Lady Gaga blasted threw the speakers. Casey let out a burst of joyful laughter as she let the music detach her body and mind. Then Emily shrieked, "Sheldon?!"

"Emily!" Sheldon cried and pulled Emily with Casey in tow away from the crowd and into the kitchen. It was a bit quieter in the kitchen. There were several girls sitting on the counter, and Derek was in the corner by the keg with a little blonde thing in a short black dress. She wore high red heels and Casey eyed the skank and then laughed at Derek's standards for a woman. Casey thought it was so funny that Emily was with Sheldon making pouty kissy faces and sweet seductive eyes similar to the ones she had been making at the bouncer at the door. Casey was pulled back into the conversation when Emily stopped kissing Schlepper, "What are you doing here, Shel?" Emily smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him again.

"I didn't want you do be alone on the weekend of Valentine's day, so I talked to some of my old friends, and they got me into the party."

"Where are you staying?" Emily asked very concerned.

"Well, I was hoping I could spend the night with you… You could sneak me in your house, but if not, one of my buddies said he'd keep me, and we could hang out all tomorrow!" Sheldon held onto Emily's hips, and she was in a daze.

"I can't believe you came! Of course you can stay with me tonight!" Emily kissed Schlepper's nose.

"Uhm Em, What about our sleep over?" Casey was getting nauseous because this whole scene was something out of a romantic movie or something, but it was with Emily and Sheldon. _Weird._

"Oh yeah, Sorry Shel, Casey is sleeping over. We can hang out all tomorrow though," Emily glanced at Casey and then pouted at Sheldon. Casey saw how happy Emily was and she didn't want to be that friend who is single and always gets in the way.

"Well, Derek, is here, and I can just get a ride home from him…" Casey winced at her suggestion with hopes maybe Emily would want her to stay the night.

"Aw thanks Case! I knew you would understand," Emily smiled and quickly hugged her best friend, and then grabbed Sheldon again. She started making out with him in the kitchen. Casey rolled her eyes and headed out of the kitchen. She didn't want to see her best friend and Sheldon making out like that. It grossed her out; also, she hoped Derek hadn't seen her.

In the living room, she didn't feel like dancing so she went and sat on a tiniest smidgen of the couch because that was the only space on the couch unoccupied. She stared at people grinding and having fun. She wasn't having fun. Her dress clung to her body from her perspiration; the room was too dense with people. She sat squished in the corner of the couch next to a couple who were making out with each other. She saw numerous people with a drink in hand laughing with one another and chatting. She felt so out of place.

_No one would even care if I left. I could just walk home. I mean it wasn't that far… maybe like 5 miles. If I walk 5 miles per hour I would get home in like an hour give or take. It's only 9:30 pm so I would get home at like 10:30 and maybe I would have time to read a little in my favorite science fiction book, Ender's Game. Hmm, I am wearing heels, but they aren't too big, so I could totally walk home. No Big Deal. This is my only option; I don't want to see Derek, and I don't really want to talk to people. _

Casey sighed and stood up to get her jacket. She tried not to look at the couple that were making out and pulled her coat from behind the couch. She went to the front door when someone stopped her.

"Where are you going, pret-ty la-dy?" Jason Gats slurred his words together and tried to smile at her. He was a couple inches taller than her and wearing a red sweater and black slacks. His smile seemed to sparkle in the dim light.

Casey rolled her eyes and lied, "My curfew is really early… and my ride is almost here to pick me up…"

Although Jason was drunk, he could still see how bad a liar Casey was, "Well, we're starting the numbers games, so stay. I mean c'mon. Is your ride really coming soon?" Jason smiled again, and then went on his steps. He started yelling, "Ladies and Gents, The numbers game is starting. So go and find your number. Spread the word to the kitchen."

Casey was confused a little. Jason jumped off the steps and laughed as he spilled a little of the drink that was in his hands. He moved back toward Casey and slyly smiled, "You're number one right? I'm number one because I'm the shit! Are you the shit?" Jason cockily grinned and his brown eyes sagged a little.

Casey remembered her stick and pulled it from her bra, "So that's where you kept it," Jason laughed his blonde shaggy hair covered his eyes as he was blatantly looking at Casey's chest.

Casey pulled her coat tighter around her cleavage, "Yeah, but sorry Jason, I'm number 17…"

"Dang well, See ya round, beautiful," Jason passed by her and with his open hand squeezed her butt. Startled, she turned around at him with a disgusted face, but he wasn't looking. He was talking to some other girl. Casey didn't like being considered a piece of meat, but she was also happy that Jason thought she was beautiful. Maybe she would stay. She went back over and stashed her coat behind the couch. With stick in hand she looked around the room at people talking to one another. She smiled, but her smile faded as no one wanted to see what number she was.

She was about to give up when, "Hey!" Casey looked up startled as the bouncer with a black Italian hat on greeted her.

"Oh hey, What's up?" Casey thanked God that someone talked to her. She didn't really feel like walking the hour back to her house.

"I can't find my other number; What's yours?" The bouncer looked at Casey, "I hope you have 21."

"No actually, I am number 17." Casey shrugged.

"Well, someone will be lucky to get 17. Do you at least want to come with me and search for our other numbers?" the bouncer also shrugged but smiled at Casey.

"Sure, sounds like a plan, oh and what's your name?," Casey went wrapped her arm around the bouncer's arm and walked toward a group of people who were exchanging their numbers.

"I'm Greg. You are?" Greg smiled, his surly face had 2 dimples and a cute rounded pig nose.

"I'm Casey," Casey looked up and smiled back and squeezed his muscles with her arm as they arrived at the crowd. Greg was tall and muscular, but had a soft baby face.

"I'm 21, and she's 17…" Greg looked at the people's faces with inquiry.  
"Are any of you those numbers?"

Casey looked at the crowd and a girl spoke up, "I'm 21!" She was a short girl with curly red hair. Her pale skin gleamed in the dim light. She walked over to Casey and Greg, and Casey let go of Greg's arm.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen to find your number Casey?" Greg shrugged a smile, and Casey smiled with disappointment. She had sort of made a friend, and he was instantly taken away, "Okay, thanks Greg; It was nice meeting you…" Casey walked away and into the kitchen. She found Derek sitting on the countertop island with a group of people who were also exchanging numbers. The blonde skank was sitting next to him fussing with his hair and giggling at every word he said. She wasn't only giggling at every word, it seemed like she was giggling with every movement he made. Casey was disgusted as she watched the blonde spill a little bit of her drink in on her chest. She then asked Derek to wipe it off. Casey snorted a laughed and rolled her eyes as she walked over to the group. She smiled and tried to peer at people's numbers. The girl to the right of her had number 8 and the boy to the left of her had number 14. Casey sighed because she couldn't see anyone else's numbers. She didn't dare look at Derek because she didn't want to remember the condition.

"I AM LOOKING FOR NUMBER ONE!" Jason busted into the kitchen grabbing everyone's attention. His drunken swagger made him look hilarious, and Casey chuckled at the sight.

"Oh Oh! I am number one," a high pitched voice came from behind her, and Casey realized that Derek's blonde bimbo was number one. Casey smiled with amusement as Derek watched blondie hop off the counter and toward Jason.

"Right this way m'lady. I saved us a special spot in my room," He grabbed her ass as they walked out of the kitchen. She squealed and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Casey sighed at the idiocy of Jason Gats.

"So. Anyone here number 17?" Derek looked with boredom at his blue stick. Casey's eyes widened. Derek was number 17 and she was also. She quietly tried to exit the room, but it seemed whenever Casey tried to do anything quiet or sneaky, she was noticed. Casey tripped over someone who was behind her, and everyone in the group looked at her. The guy she fell over lifted her up, "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine thanks," Casey winced because her elbow hurt a little.

"You number six?" The guy whispered in her ear with his arm still on her arm. He smiled at her. Casey shook her head, but smiled. She liked that guys actually wanted to be her partner. Her smile was interrupted by an outburst from Derek.

"Casey! Haven't seen you all night! How is the party?" Derek smirked because Casey was blushing from all the attention caused by her fall and his greeting.

"I'm great, Derek. I just have to go to the bathroom," Casey moved out of the guy's clutch on her and into the living room. She felt herself blushing all over again as she climbed the stairs to the bathroom. Ascending the steps, the house grew darker and darker. The stairs were big and winding, and she hadn't realized how big Jason's house actually was. The entrance hallway's ceiling was at least 15 feet away from the floor. On the ceiling hung a dazzling glass chandelier that sparkled in the low light from the party. Casey found her sighing at the pretty colors of the glass's reflections. The second floor was carpeted with an ivory colored carpet that looked fluffy and new. Her feet were cushioned as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. The walls hung pictures and artwork and wooden candle sconces. _I didn't know that Jason was so well off. The outside of the house looked normal, but this inside is so nice. _

She found the bathroom and knocked. The door was closed, but she didn't know if anyone was in there. When no one responded to her knocks she slowly opened the door to reveal a huge bathroom. There were deep red shower curtains, which matched the red window curtains which matched the towels, hand towels and even the soap bottle. The room was painted the same ivory white of the carpeting, and the tiles in the bathroom were a mix of black, white and red. The toilet, sink and bathtub were black. There was a huge amazing mirror that reflected her, and Casey looked a wreck in the mirror. She wore a grimace from the party, some of her makeup started to smudge and some pieces of her hair were sticking out from falling or bumping into people or both. She started to fix herself up when she noticed that she lost her pink stick. _Thank God I lost that stupid stick. I don't want to be stuck with Derek. _

Casey realized that she did actually have to go pee. She pulled down her panties and sat on the toilet when she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" Casey sighed; she sort of liked the bathroom. Why did someone have to disturb her? She washed her hands, and did one last mirror check.

She opened the door, "Hello sevent..." Derek said in a suave voice and abruptly stopped, "Casey?"

"Derek?," Casey looked at Derek standing in the doorway. Both his arms were on either side of the doorframe. His black shirt was slightly unbuttoned, and he was leaning suavely on one foot.

"Where's number seventeen, Casey? I found the stick outside the bathroom," Derek asked confused as he straightened his posture and looked at her with boredom.

"I don't know…" Casey fidgeted with her feet and lied.

"Casey, you know you are a horrible liar. Do you know where she is then?" Derek stared at her and wasn't letting off.

"Yeah… Sorry to disappoint you, but I am seventeen," Casey shied away from Derek and slid back into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and hung her head. It looked like she was going to cry.


	4. The Trinity: Comforter, Savior, Thief

**Author's note:** _This is really just continued. I included the last paragraph from the last chapter. I am not sure if I like recaps or if I like including the last chapter. Maybe you guys can help me decide. _Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

_____________________________________________________

*Jason Gat's bathroom*

"Yeah… Sorry to disappoint you, but I am seventeen," Casey shied away from Derek and slid back into the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and hung her head. It looked like she was going to cry.

"Uh, Casey. Don't do this. You know I can't handle water works," Derek said following her into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Derek, it's just I have been having a horrible time at the party. Emily went off with Sheldon, and we aren't even going to have a sleepover now. I sat next to this couple making out on the couch, and it was totally awkward. You hung out with blonde bimbo all night. I made a friend, and then he left me. I tripped in the kitchen, and then you disrupted me in the most beautiful bathroom I've ever seen. Plus, we are both seventeen, so I won't even get to meet someone cute or nice. I just hate this stupid party," Casey finally cried. She had had it with this Jason Gat's Valentine's Day party, and she didn't care if she was crying in front of Derek or not.

"God Casey. You're such a princess. You go to one party and turn it into a soap opera starring Casey McDonald," Derek shrugged annoyed at Casey's defenselessness. Then he started to laugh, "Now, you're sitting on your throne, dearest princess of piss, oblivious to others. People like you Casey, but no one likes your personal fable."

Casey stopped crying to look at Derek. She snarled. She had death in her eyes as she ascended the toilet. Derek looked at her with laughter, but started to get a bit apprehensive. He had just angered an inner-Casey demon. Casey walked up to Derek and drew her hand back. Her angry eyes looked straight into Derek's as she slapped him hard across the face.

"I hate you Derek Venturi," she burst into tears and collapsed on the floor.

Her cries were soft and fragile, and Derek just looked down at her, "I am not going to give into this sort of behavior, Case, but I know how to make it better."

He was sick of feeling awkwardly honest and left the room. Casey just lay on the floor letting out louder sobs now that Derek was gone. Casey twisted Derek's words: _No one likes me; Derek is right_. Casey thought as she sat up with her back against the bathtub. _What should I do about this? _Her stomach lurched with loneliness. If she was going to be alone forever, she might as well start now. She was the only person who understood, and who truly cared about herself. She stood up and looked in the mirror for one last time. She sighed and walked to the door. The knob turned as she was grabbing it, and Derek burst in the door knocking into her. In his hands were three beer cans that almost fell to the floor when they had knocked into each other.

"Der-ek!" Casey said as she stumbled backwards. She looked up at him and saw the drinks, "Derek, why do you have alcohol?"

"I am interested in the fable, Case. I am changing it a little and forcing you to have a good time," Derek locked the door. He smiled and set the cans on the sink's countertop. Casey did not say anything at first, her eyes got shifty, and she squinted at Derek.

Derek stood firm in front of the locked door, he folded his arms across his chest and grimaced a smirk, "Don't even try anything because you know…"

Casey tried to make a dash to get out of the bathroom. The only way to do that was to ram into Derek hopefully causing him lose his attention for a few seconds so she could unlock the door and scurry out of the bathroom. So she ran full force into Derek or tried to. The bathroom tiles made her shoes slippery, so she missed a step and stepped on her own foot. She was close to Derek and her inertia caused her to fall forward into his chest and arm.

"OW!" She yelped, and he tried to catch her but hit his head on the door. His back also hit the doorknob, which broke off, and he slid down onto the floor hearing the knob fall to the tiles beside him. He hadn't realized how much force she had come with and now his head was pounding and pain pulsed through a spot on his back. He started to rub his head and tried keep tension off his back.

Her head hurt. She managed to hit her head on one of Derek's bones in a bad position. Aside from her head, her foot hurt where she pushed her heel into the top of her shoe. "Uh," she said as she moved away from Derek and crawled to the wall with the towels hanging down. She remained seated with her back against the wall to slip off her shoes and examine her foot. The top of it was red and looked like it was going to bruise soon. It was a little swollen but not too bad. She could probably put her shoe on if she wanted.

"Damn Casey," Derek was still seated against the door and rubbed his back. He winced as he touched a spot on his lower back.

Casey saw him wince and her eyes widened, "Why didn't you just let me go?"

"Yeah, Right. Like I am going to let you pass me. I mean I play hockey. How would it look if I let you get by me. Plus, I am trying to be friendly… forcing you to drown your self-pity," Derek chuckled at her, but quickly stopped because his head still hurt a little. "Damn that was strong though. Good Job, Case," Derek smiled.

Casey smiled and then looked at her foot again which was started to swell. "I don't need alcohol to stop my self-pity… My heel dug into my foot, and it hurt," Casey stuck out her foot to show Derek, and she frowned. He laughed at the position she was in, and examined her foot.

"You don't need alcohol to stop your self pity, eh? But look your foot can't be as bad as my back," Derek said and moved around to show his back to her. He lifted up his shirt and pointed to the place where the doorknob hit him.

"Ouch, Derek that looks so bad, It's like this purplish blue color," Casey's face looked grossed out as she crawled forward to touch it.

"Ouch!" Derek dropped his shirt and moved around on the floor to show her his angered face, "Why did you do that?"

"Derek, it's all hard and stuff. I had to touch it," Casey looked him with eyes full of curiosity. Derek rolled his eyes and spotted the beer on the counter. He grabbed one and popped it open. He held out the can to her and said, "Drink since you touched me."

"No, I don't want to. I already have a headache," Casey fidgeted on the ground and stood up. Derek remained on the ground in front of the door and his hand with the beer followed her as she stood up.

"Drink it," Derek commanded.

Casey looked at him with a plain face, "No." She crossed her arms and then walked over to the door. She put one foot on either side of Derek and put her hands in the place of where the knob would have went, "Will Jason be angry that the doorknob broke?" Casey looked concerned down at her step-brother.

"How will he know it was us? I like this view Casey…" Derek looked up at her boobs with the beer extended up in between them. "Drink this," Derek tried.

"Us?" Casey looked down at him rejecting the beer, "You broke it, Derek. Not me. And you're a pervert, I'm your sister for Christ's sake," Casey smiled, pushed Derek's hand away and then tried to pull the door open. Her foot hurt, but she maneuvered so the other foot got more weight than her hurt foot. The door moved slightly, but with Derek in the way, she couldn't budge it.

"Step- sister, Casey," Derek corrected extending the beer again.

"Derek you have to move if we want to get out of here," Casey looked frustratingly down at him holding the beer.

"Since when did 'we' want to leave the bathroom? I don't want to go. And my head hurts so I don't feel like moving for You. But, here try this," Derek offered the beer again.

"I don't want to be in here with You, and you know you want to find a hot little barbie to play with. Derek, you don't want to be stuck in the bathroom with your stepsister," Casey reasoned with Derek.

"One thing I want is for you to stop bossing me around and telling me what **I** want. Right now, I want Spacey Keener McDonald to try some alcohol." Derek smiled with frustration, trying to excite Casey's inner-rage.

"No." Casey backed away from Derek and sat on the toilet again.

"You can't just forget our agreement. I said I would drive you guys and you must drank," Derek reminded her.

"You just can't be nice, can you? Anyway, I am not going home with you," Casey lied.

"Who are you going home with then? Emily? She's too busy licking Sheldon right now Case, if you haven't noticed. Oh and I was wondering, would you like a beverage my dear?" Derek talked in a British accent holding the beer to her again.

"First of all Shemily… gross. And I am walking home as soon as you remove yourself from in front of the door. I'm out of here," Casey put her head in her hands and looked at the ground.

"Well, you have to drink one beer. I drove you here. Wait, no you have to drink a two cans because I drove Emily here too," He showed her the beer, "Hurry up and drink it before it gets too warm. It's gross when it's warm."

Casey looked at the can, and remembered the condition. She knew that Derek was taking advantage of her and making her drink a whole can because of Emily, but she stood up and hobbled over to Derek who was still sitting down. She grabbed the beer and cast an evil eye at him before she chugged the entire drink. Derek was first amazed and then started laughing at her. Her face twisted with each sip of the cheap alcohol and her eyes started to water. When she was done, she slammed the can down on the counter. Then she got really close to Derek's face. She crouched down revealing her underwear a little bit, but he wasn't looking at that. She held eye contact with him and smirked, "I did it, bastard." Then she let out the loudest and smelliest burp she could muster. His face scowled at the foul smell, then he smiled. She was confused, "What? Why are you smiling?"

He just laughed, and then looked at her underwear and started cracking up. She quickly closed her legs not realizing she had been revealing herself.

"Casey, you're awesome for a keener," Derek laughed some more and Casey looked displeased. With each laugh he let out she started to feel lighter and more happy, until she smiled. He finally stood up and backed away from the door.

"You may leave now Princess. It's close to curfew anyway. Plus I know I won't get lucky with this stupid numbers game. Fuck Jason, taking my slut like he owns the place," Derek chuckled and looked at Casey. He smiled at her smile.

" Well, he does own the place, but thanks Derek. I had been having a horrible time. Thanks for cheering me up. I guess. Oh, and so I guess you do know that you always go for sluts…" Casey chuckled and smiled while pushing Derek with a little tease. After he didn't laugh Casey shook off her smile, "Are you going to open the door now?"

"I can only call my women sluts and since you made fun of the women I date, I'll open it, if and only if you drink your second beer…" Derek's eyebrow went up, and he smiled devilishly at her.

"NO, just open the door, stupid-head I mean I drank my share. Emily isn't even our concern anymore," Casey said full of confidence.

"Case, I'm not opening the door until you open that beer," Derek stood in front of the door with his hands folded. Casey wanted to leave, so she picked up the beer, smiled and cracked it open. The smell made her sick, but with her faux- smile, she took a small sip, "I'll nurse it. Happy? Now just open the door, Derek."

Satisfied, he turned around and started fidgeting with the handle. He gave it a hard shove, and it relented revealing the dark hallway. Derek grabbed the last beer and extended to Casey. "Can you just hold onto to this one for me Case?"

Casey took a sip of her beer and held onto Derek's extra beer, "We going in the car now?" Casey said as they both walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the steps. On the steps Derek said, "I'll be there in like 2 minutes. Here take the keys, I'll be right there, Space." Derek threw a quick smile at Casey at the end of steps and hurried into the kitchen. With keys in hand, Casey walked out to the car, unlocked the doors and stepped into the passenger's seat. It was cold in the car, and she shivered and finished her beer. "Fuck my coat," she stepped out of the car and quickly ran inside the house. She walked into the living room amazed to see all the hormones. She saw Greg and his red-head on a chair while many other couples were making out on the couch and other chairs. One couple was even groping each other on the floor. Casey rolled her eyes and then closed them as she maneuvered her way around entangled bodies and grabbed her coat. Once she was out of the hormonal minefield, Derek walked up next to her carrying two six packs of cheap beer.

"We have to go now, Casey," He quickly walked past her to the car. She jogged a little to try and catch up with him. She was putting on her coat while running, "Derek!"

"Casey, Get in the car," Derek said. He stashed the beer in the trunk and was getting in the driver's seat.

Casey stood at the door, "You didn't drink right, because if you did, I am not getting in the car."

"Casey that is for later. No worries. I promise," Derek shouted from the inside of the car, "Now get in."

Casey believed and stepped in the car. Derek quickly left the scene; she could tell something was wrong. Derek normally didn't steal. Derek normally wasn't so on edge unless something was wrong.

"Derek, what's wrong? Why did you take all that beer?" Casey fastened her seatbelt.

"I hate that fucking numbers game…" Derek smirked and side glanced at Casey as he shifted a gear higher.


	5. Chapter 5: I feel really warm

**Author's note:** _This took a lot of work. It was fun to write this chapter, but took a lot of work. Sorry it is longer. I didn't know where to split it._

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

Last chapter end:

"Why did you take all that beer?" Casey fastened her seatbelt.

"I hate that fucking numbers game…" Derek smirked and side glanced at Casey as he shifted a gear higher.

*In the Prince*

"I feel really warm, did you turn on the heat?" Casey tried to take off her jacket in the car.

"Derek Venturi's heat is always on."

"Whatever, weirdo. I just feel kind of hot," Casey gave up on her jacket, "What are you going to do with that alcohol? I don't want parents finding it. Why did you steal it again?"

"First of all, have parentals ever found my stash before?"

"No…" Casey sighed.

"Second, the party sucked," Derek sulked.

"But, it looked like you were having fun…petite blondie…"

"Yeah, I don't care about her. You had a shitty time, and I like beer. Jason deserved the theft for throwing such a shitty party," Derek smirked.

"Okay, that makes no sense, but just don't let Marti find your contraband. That would be just terrible…" Casey was a little tired and looked out the window. She saw that the sky was clear, and it was almost midnight. It was a perfect night to star gaze.

The rest of the ride home was silent, and the entrance to the house was silent as well. Their parents were sleeping so Derek quickly took the alcohol up to his room, and locked the door. Casey realized he didn't want her finding his secret hiding spot, but she was preoccupied with getting things ready to go stargazing again. She wasn't tired at all, and she hadn't spotted Gemini last time, and she really wanted to find it. As she changed into her warm clothes, even though she was sort of hot, she was frustrated at herself that she hadn't found Gemini the first time she went out. Derek probably caused her to loose focus last time; Derek caused most of her problems. She slowly opened her door to see that Derek's door was still closed. With her blanket over her shoulder and her boots on, she tiptoed out of the room. Slowly she walked down the hall to the steps when she heard the stairs creak even with her hat over her head. She winced at the sound.

Derek's door cracked open, "I thought you were asleep. Were you sneaking out again, Space Case?"

Casey silently nodded and watched Derek hold up a 'give me a minute' pointer finger. She didn't want to wait for him and went down the stairs. She went to the kitchen to make jasmine tea, but didn't find her thermos. She realized she had left it outside from the last time she went. Casey sighed and Derek silently entered the kitchen. He wore a big winter jacket and a beanie. He wore boots like Casey and a wide smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Casey softly spoke.

"I am allowed to smile," Derek walked past her grabbing the blanket off her shoulder and crept out the back door. Casey followed in a hurry angry that Derek stole the blanket. He walked ahead of her the whole time, and his pace was much faster than hers. She tried to keep up with him at first, but stopped after a minute because she kept tripping over random twigs and roots. Derek soon was out of sight and she was content walking slower in the woods. She looked at the dark trees compared to the nighttime sky, which was brighter than the bark. She came upon the tree that Derek had leaned against before. This time she leaned, but didn't say anything. She spied on Derek. He had sprawled out the blanket and lay on one side of it. She smiled that he had left room for her. His hands were his pillow, and he looked up at the sky. She liked this simple side of Derek, and if it weren't her step-brother she would have thought it was romantic.

She walked over gradually and smiled. Then she felt the ground was soft. "Derek, we can't lie here."

"Um, what?" Derek stopped looking at the sky.

"The ground is soft. That means we will get wet if we lay here."

Derek sat up and looked at her, "Are you kidding me? You have rules for where the blanket should lay?"

Casey looked at him upset, "Yes. Now get up, and I will find a dry spot."

"Maybe I like wet spots…" Derek smirked and complied with Casey's request. He stood up and held the blanket.

"Ew. Help me find a hard spot. Hard spots mean I won't get wet" Casey informed Derek.

"Sounds like backwards logic. Whenever any girl finds my hard spot, they get instantly wet," Derek chuckled and smirked again.

"Okay. I am totally grossed out. I thought we could be normal, but apparently you are too childish. I am leaving," Casey turned and headed back to the forest. Derek chased after, and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to turn her around.

"Casey, you have to learn to relax. I am just messing," Derek reasoned.

"Well, I don't like perversion," Casey arrogantly did not look at Derek.

"Fine no perversion, but it's your loss, perversion is funny. And you must watch what you say. I mean you set that joke up. I just ran with it," Derek smiled apologetically.

"Fine," Casey jerked her arm out of Derek's grasp and stomped the ground looking for harder spots. Derek started doing the same in the opposite direction. Casey found her way back the spot she laid down this morning. She stomped some more and spotted something out of place, "Hey, I found my thermos Derek!" Casey picked up the thermos and smiled. She started walking over to the tree and placed it down next to it when she got there, "Derek, don't let me forget my thermos."

"Fine whatever. I found a hard spot. Here come feel," Derek chuckled and placed the blanket down. He sat down on one side and left room for Casey. Casey sat down next to him, and frowned as he watched him pull out a beer from his black winter coat.

"Don't worry Case, I brought one for you too," Derek smiled and used his other hand to pull out a beer from the other pocket.

"Thanks for your generosity, but that is not what I was concerned about Derek. You hid it in a good place right?" Casey was still worried.

"Have you ever found my porn?" Have you ever found my weed? Have you ever found my secret stash of naked Casey photos?" Derek chuckled at the face Casey made.

"You don't have naked pictures of me!" Casey outraged hit Derek's shoulder. Derek didn't say anything.

"You have naked pictures of me? Did Edwin take them? You didn't show them to anyone did you? Did you take them when I was in the shower? I forgot to lock the door a couple of time…" Casey gulped and got paranoid, "Do you pleasure yourself to them?"

"You're such a gullible space-head; I don't have pictures of you. Pleasure myself? Case, it's called jerking off," Derek laughed again. Casey fumed.

"I know what it's called, Derek. I just think that the term, 'pleasure yourself' is much softer and less gross."

"Wait wait… Casey, do you 'pleasure yourself?' " Derek eyes got wide, and he took a sip of his beer. He put his can down then and grabbed Casey's and cracked it open for her. He handed it back, "I wouldn't want to hurt your fingers…" Derek burst out laughing and took another swig of beer.

"Uhm, I don't have to answer your question," Casey blushed and took a gulp of her beer. Her face grimaced with the taste.

"Oh. My. God. Casey McDonald masturbates. I would have never known. I guess you don't moan because I never heard you. Geez. Casey the Keener 'pleasuring' herself." Derek put on a silly face and pretended to rub his genitals, "Oh Math! Science is so super sexy. I love to write p- p- poetry," Derek mimicked what he thought Casey thought about while masturbating.

Casey chugged her beer and then threw the can to the side of the blanket. Derek was still mimicking her so she pushed his beer out of his hand letting it fall in the grass. She pushed him down on the blanket and straddled him. She had heat in her eyes as she starting wailing on him. Her hands were punching gloves, and he was the bag. His coat softened the blows, but her point got acrossed. Derek wasn't taking this beating anymore because he could tell she was almost crying as she was hitting him. He quickly grabbed her arms and pushed them to the side. He reversed her move and pinned her on the blanket. His back started to hurt in the spot where the doorknob hit him, but he didn't let the pain affect him.

"I won't tell anyone you pleasure yourself if you do. Okay?" Derek looked sincere and a little annoyed, "Now can we just find Gemini?"

Casey sniffled a little and looked defensively up to Derek, "Let's find Gemini, yes."

"Good, That's settled," Derek moved from on top of her and pulled another beer from a secret pocket in his pants. He sat down while he left Casey lie there to look at the sky. Changing the subject, " You should be proud. I even looked Gemini up on the internet. It looks a little different than you described though."

"Yeah," Casey sniffled again but was glad for the topic changed babbled, "It's a little different. Gemini is a constellation but also an asterism. The sky is mapped out in regions, and Gemini happens to be one of those regions, which is a constellation. So, all the stars in that region are Gemini, but stargazers like us, don't want to look at the whole region of Gemini, we just want to see the asterism, which is a smaller section of the Gemini constellation and an asterism makes the picture I described. …I know it's kind of confusing," Casey wiped her nose on her jacket sleeve and sat up next to Derek. She grabbed the beer from his hands and took a sip.

"Yeah… confusing," Derek dismissed Casey's explanation and smiled at her recovery.

"I should have said I was looking for the asterism Gemini, but then you would have been confused," Casey was rambling as she placed the beer back into Derek's hand.

"Let's just forget about it and look for the open-box thinger you mentioned earlier today," Derek drifted.

Casey relaxed and searched the sky, but found it kind of hard to focus. She figured it was the alcohol because normally she could concentrate, "I can't find it. I am getting impatient."

"Relax Space. We'll find it," Derek sipped the rest of his beer and then lay next to Casey. He looked at the stars trying to find any sort of pattern.

Casey's eyes were starting to close a little bit; she was having even more difficulty focusing. It was so peaceful lying on the grass that she closed her eyes for a second. She was cold so she scooted toward Derek and wrapped her arm in his. Derek's body jumped as he pulled his arm away.

"Derek…" Casey weakly tried to argue with Derek.

"Casey, I've found Gemini!" Derek pushed Casey a little to make her open her eyes, "Look."

Casey's eyes inched open, and she looked up and laughed, "I just see stars Derek."

"No, it's right there," Derek shook her again and pointed to show Casey.

"Huh?" Casey opened her eyes wider to wake up, but she couldn't find it.

"It's right there," Derek scooted closer to her trying to get her angle. He moved his head as close to hers as possible.

"Derek, I'm trying to look. I swear," Casey whined as she focused in on where he was pointing.

"You're impossible," Derek grabbed Casey hand, like she had done with him before, and made a pointer to point out the constellation. He traced it with her finger.

"Oh my gosh, I see it Derek," Casey was giddy, "You know the story behind Gemini right? Gemini is made up of two siblings. Apollo and Artemis. Apollo is the god of light and truth and Artemis is a huntress goddess, but also of virginity and fertility. In older times, Artemis is thought to be with the moon goddess Selene and Apollo the sun. They were also a really close family; they teased one another like we do. They would challenge one another to duels and stuff, and I think they would hunt together because they both had bows and arrows."

Derek continued to look at stars, "Tell me more about Apollo, Spacey." Although his remark was commanding and somewhat rude, he was being sincere and Casey felt like talking

"Apollo shined. His father was Zeus and his mom was Leto. His twin was Artemis, and they were very close with one another fighting on the same team. He had a lyre for composing beautiful music. He was the best musician and killed anyone better than him. Also, Apollo was beautiful, the epitome of handsome really, well besides Adonis, but Adonis was man…"

"Was Apollo a pimp? I mean if he was so good-looking and a god, he must have been a pimp."

"Well, Yes actually. He had a good time with many ladies, and if they refused him, he would do something awful to them. He also had a good time with a few men…"

"Are you kidding me?" Derek's face twisted into a frown.

"Nope," Casey chuckled and hit Derek's arm.

"Gross, tell me about Artemis now," Derek changed the subject.

"Well, she was the virgin goddess of the hunt. She would walk around the woods with her nymphs, but she would also help women who were pregnant. Apollo and Artemis were healers; they liked to help people. She chose to be a virgin too, which I think is really cool. She was a strong goddess and didn't need a man."

"Well, she did have those nymphos…" Derek chuckled.

"That's gross," Casey nudged him in the elbow, "They were just her wood nymphs to help her take care of the forest."

"Wood nymphs?" Derek laughed.

"Yes, they take care of the forest."

"I wish I had some of those nymphs to care of my wood this morning," Derek chuckled again.

"De-rek," Casey nudged him again, pushing him away. Remembering the awful 'pleasuring' incident from earlier.

Derek moved closer to Casey, "Fine, Spacey, but first I have to say that I bet that Artemis couldn't resist me. I mean I know she chose to be a virgin, but come on… I'm Derek Venturi."

"Most humans weren't even given a second glance, Derek. Especially one as ugly as you are," Casey smirked.

"Is that seriously the best comeback you have," Derek rolled his eyes, but then looked to Casey "Let's be honest, Spacey. I am hot."

Casey sighed disgust and turned her head away from Derek and toward the sky.

"You didn't even look at me Case."

"And I'm not going to. I am not one to feed your ego," Casey continued to look away.

"You just don't want to say it, you know I look like Apollo or Adenas," Derek crossed his hands over his chest and looked toward the sky.

Casey turned toward him and furrowed her brow, "His name is Adonis, and you don't look like either of them. You look like… Medusa."

"You looked at me," Derek smirked and turned his head toward Casey.

Casey looked toward the sky, "No, I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"Nope, because if I did, I would be turned to stone. I am still moving and talking, thus I did not look at you."

"I'll make you look at me," Derek quickly sat and up and straddled Casey. Her arms were immovable at her sides underneath Derek's solid legs. She tried to turn her head away and shut her eyes, but Derek grabbed her chin and moved her head to look up at him.

She still had her eyes tightly closed, "Casey, Just look at me."

Casey tried to shake her head no in Derek's grip. She felt him lean down, closer to her face through gritted teeth he commanded, "Look at me."

"No," Casey breathed.

He moved closer and with persistence and confidence she felt his breath, "Casey, just open your eyes."

With annoyed reluctance she opened her eyes, and he loosened his grip on her chin. They were too close, the fog in between the two could not be distinguished as one or the others. Derek looked angry into her eyes determined to make her see his beauty, and Casey stared. Derek dulled his anger and was captured by Casey's gaze. Her eyes were glassy, deep and a little tender from crying earlier. His eyes weren't mysterious or malicious like before, but open, softer. As Casey tried to get a deeper look at his face, Derek impulsively moved to her lips. The kiss was hard at first, but quickly it disintegrated. He backed off in a soft touch. Neither was certain of this encounter, so Casey moved her head back a little away from Derek. He followed her craving her lips. He wanted more, and she did too. She deepened the kiss by freeing her hands from under Derek's legs and putting them around his neck. Derek was hunched over and put his hands around Casey's face, rubbing her cheek with his cold but soft fingers. She was the one to first open her mouth, and his breath left him as he moved his tongue into her mouth.

Suddenly he pulled off her and sat upright. Her eyes were closed, but she promptly opened them. He wasn't looking at her, but he was listening. Her senses sharpened as his were, and she heard it. There was a rustling coming from the wood.

"Edwin?" Derek looked at Casey and whispered.

"Lizzie?" Casey whispered back to Derek.

Derek quickly got off Casey on his stomach looked around. He stayed low to the ground and looked back into the woods. More rustling was heard, and Casey also moved on her stomach and clung to Derek's arm. Derek and Casey searched looking for the source of the rustling. Both Casey and Derek were startled by this loud honking noise and from the forest a fawn crept out. Apprehensively, Derek sighed, "It's just a deer." Two more fawns appeared out of the forest.

"Wait…" Casey looked at the fawn. "Whenever there are babies. There is a family."

"No, we'll be alright, Case. Come on," Derek started to get up, when Casey pulled him back down.

"Derek… look," Casey pointed quietly. Deer started coming out of the forest. Four, Five deer came out of the forest and saw the movement Derek had made. They started honking and making grunting noises. Derek put his arm over Casey and pulled her close. The deer were big but all of them were doe. The mothers came after the fawn making a ruckus, and Casey hid her head in Derek's jacket.

"We'll just wait for them to pass; you alright Casey?" Derek said in the smallest voice he could. He looked at Casey with sincere eyes, and smiled.

She unburied her face from his jacket and looked up at him. A smile crept onto her face. Not just smile though. She started to let her smile consume her, "They're just deer."

Derek felt her quiver with laughter in his arms. She was laughing uncontrollably but softly. "Shh," Derek caught her eye and also started to laugh. His body shook with laughter, and then they both couldn't contain it. They gasped out laughter, and Derek bellowed a loud 'hahaha.' Casey's voice went high with her chuckles. The deer scattered with Casey and Derek's loud laughter and scurried away into another part of the woods. They continued to laugh as Derek held Casey. She looked him in the eye as her laughs subsided, and she wanted to smile. Derek let out his last laughs as he held her gaze. She tried hard not smile. Derek saw the confusion in her face and realized they were still close. He tried not to lean forward. He tried not to kiss her contorted face, but he let his lips fall onto her. She smiled kissing him back. They rolled over so Derek was laying on the ground, and Casey was leaning forward and straddling Derek. One of his hands was squeezing her thigh and the other one gripped her hip.

Unfortunately, the thick jackets made kissing difficult. Casey was leaning over and Derek's jacket and her jacket kept jutting out so her hands tried to keep pushing them down and out of the way. Her jacket pushed her back, worst of all, the jacket dilemma made her think.

"Uhm," Casey sat up on top of Derek. Derek was a little startled that she stopped kissing him, so Derek sat up with her in his lap. He leaned in to kiss her again. She accepted the kiss, but this time recoiled sooner.

"Derek…" Casey sighed, "Derek? Derek." Tears started to well in her eyes again. She leaped out of Derek's lap, and did not look back at him while she ran back into the woods. He sat there for a while contemplating Casey. He looked to the stars with a sigh. Derek stood up and picked up her blanket and the beer cans. He felt that the blanket was dry and shook his head with a laugh. He slung it over his shoulder and continued to process why they had kissed as he walked slowly back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6: Insecurities and Incidents

**Author's Note:** haven't updated in a really long time, but I have a couple chapters that I didn't post. Here is one.

Casey laid on her bed. She had taken off her jacket and boots and put on her pajamas. She tried to distract herself from certain thoughts, but now that her breathing had calmed from running home, her mind was racing. She got up and moved around; she decided she needed to take a shower. She quickly took off her clothes and wrapped her towel around her. She walked into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She started to brush her teeth, and she turned on the shower. She spit and rinsed her toothbrush, then stepped into the shower. This is Casey trying to distract herself.

Paranoid and guilty were two words describing how she felt. The guilt was starting to boil up creating tension. The water was supposed to feel clean and soothing, but it didn't wipe the guilt and resentment she felt. She felt contempt for herself and unworthy of this shower. What penance is enough for her crimes? She broke the government's law by drinking as a minor.

More than that she broke an unwritten law in the codes of virtue, and worst of all with someone she had come to despise. His open rudeness, his blatant selfishness, his crude demeanor: his behaviors were the epitome of mannerisms that Casey fought against. She also despised his tactic of layering his kindness under horrible deeds. His egoistical ways shined for the world to see, but his generosity hid under many selfish layers of Derek.

Casey despised Derek's demeanor, so she was ashamed that she had kissed him. She was mortified that when they were outside together because she had wanted more. These thoughts like the tears she was crying streamed down her face and mixed with the steam. She couldn't think anymore.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Derek's door shut quietly outside of the bathroom. Her senses sharpened as she quickly moved out of the bathroom and back into her own room. She changed and lied down in her bed pulling the soft blankets over her. Her ears were quick to hear and her body stiffened; he was outside her door. He lightly knocked, but gently opened it anyway. He peaked in, but didn't look at her.

"Hey, sorry to disturb, but you forgot your blanket," He dared to enter the room and shut the door behind him. She blinked with disbelief.

"I won't tell anyone you drank. Casey, I won't tell anyone Anything. It's our secret," Derek looked at her with awareness. She blinked again and swallowed. Derek put the blanket down on her floor silently. She squinted her eyes a little interpreting his words, looking for a deeper meaning. He left abruptly, silently walking from the room.

She wasn't satisfied that their secret was safe, but she didn't dare to talk to him. She would be glad if she never saw him again. He only caused her disappointment and headaches, so on this night his touch should have been icy and boring. She should have felt nothing like when she picked up a spoon to eat her breakfast cereal, and it is not like she has never touched him. His touch was that overlooked spoon to her lips with milk and cheerios on the end. His touch this night was something different; it could have been the hormones, or it could have been the scenery. His kiss should have been poison, but it wasn't toxic. That didn't mean it wasn't lethal. Derek was disfigured with a 'Do Not Touch' sign tattooed on his forehead, and Casey normally followed the rules.

She closed her eyes, and she could barely think straight. Casey ended up blaming herself when she thought about their relationship. She had drank. That was her fault. She also had hormones provoked by alcohol. Again, they were her hormones; it was her fault. She hadn't pushed him away. It was her fault about talking openly with him. She started wishing that she had never moved here and that her mom had never met George. Then she never would have met Derek, but she realized it wasn't her parent's fault. It was her fault.

She had felt something for him in the beginning, but whom could she tell, and was it worth telling? She couldn't tell her mother that she felt something for her new brother, like she would want to ruin her mother's happiness; Derek wasn't just another crush, he was her brother. No member of her family would understand; how could they? She could barely tell herself because she didn't understand and wasn't allowed to understand, so she denied the feelings and hated the cause of her confusion. She kept her feelings and twisted them.

It was easy to hate him though; he made it easy. They slid into their little relationship perfectly: an easy explosion. She decided she hated Derek Venturi because he decided the same. He was her nemesis who caused her heartburn, who made her cry at the silliest things, who lived right down the hall.

So why was she outside his door with her hand on the doorknob? Casey couldn't do this. She didn't mean to open this door, and she didn't. She crept back to her room and got under the covers again.

*Morning*

Casey looked over at her clock in the morning: 10:31. Casey had slept in so late, but she had gotten in bed late too. Then she remembered why she had gotten in bed late and felt like she was going to vomit. Not just figuratively, she was not feeling well. She had a slight headache and her stomach churned; _Derek causes all my problems._ More than her stomach, she needed to pee! She got out of bed and quickly walked to the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed she pulled down her pants, releasing the tension. She sighed when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm in here, be out in 2 secs," Casey was annoyed that her bathroom time was always interrupted: _Derek._

"'Kay Casey, I thought you were sleeping at Emily's house…" Lizzie called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I was supposed to, but something came up, and I wasn't allowed," Casey blurted and then silently cursed Sheldon. If only she would have gone to Emily's house, everything would have been fine. She wouldn't have remembered her suppressed feelings; she wouldn't have broken the unspoken rules. Casey finished and washed her hands. Then she took two Tylenol and opened the door, "Here you go Liz."

"No I don't need it, I just wanted to see if it was you," Lizzie smiled innocently, and Casey tried not too look annoyed or worried.

"What was breakfast?"

"Fend for yourself. I made eggs for myself though. Uhm…" Lizzie looked at Casey like she wanted to tell her something.

"Eggs? Is there something wrong with the eggs?" Casey was too tired to see Lizzie's shyness.

"I have to ask you something," Lizzie spoke very softly.

Casey tensed up. Had Lizzie heard Derek and Casey come in last night? "Let's go downstairs so I can get some breakfast first, okay?" Casey tried to brush off Lizzie's question until they were out of the hallway and away from other people.

Lizzie nodded and followed Casey downstairs. Lizzie sat in a stool and Casey went over to the cabinets, "So shoot Liz, what's up?" Casey made sure her back was to Lizzie, so she couldn't see Casey's guilty face.

Lizzie gulped, "At school yesterday, well. Since Valentine's Day is on Sunday, people got love letters and stuff in school. Like candy grams and flowers."

"And, did you get one?" Casey prodded because she was relieved that Derek had not been mentioned in the sentence. She got out the milk and poured it on her cheerios.

"Yeah, but the person didn't sign it. He wrote something really sweet too," Lizzie blushed and smiled.

"Uhm, why haven't you showed me the note yet?" Casey exclaimed taking a seat next to Lizzie with her cereal. She was glad to not think about her problems for a time.

"You want me to show you?" Lizzie blushed again.

"Of course! This doesn't happen everyday, go and bring it here."

Lizzie smiled and hopped out of her chair excited. She sprinted up the stairs. "Morning Derek," Lizzie said at the top of the stairs. Derek descended the steps, Casey sat tense in her seat. Thankfully, Nora walked in the room as Derek came into the kitchen.

"Morning you two! Casey, not at Emily's?" Nora went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass and went to the sink for water.

"Something came up, and I wasn't allowed to stay at her house. Whatever," Casey pushed a spoonful of cereal in her mouth so she wouldn't have to talk. Derek walked over the refrigerator and gulped orange juice from the carton.

"Derek, did you have fun at the party, even though Casey went?" Nora smiled and took a sip of water.

Derek finished his gulp, "It was alright. Valentine's Day parties are lame though."

"Well, I hope you had a little fun. You know the actual Valentine's Day is tomorrow, right?" Nora smiled, "You guys doing anything special?"

Casey choked on her cereal, "WE aren't doing anything at all. Mom, why would you say that?"

"Oh, I just thought maybe one of you would have a date or something…"

Casey kicked herself; she was paranoid. Derek chuckled, "Yeah, like ANYone would want to take Space-Case out to dinner." Casey sighed with resentment and looked down at her cereal. She couldn't look at her mother because if she did, she might tell what happened last night under the stars.

"Well, Casey is a lovely lady, but if you aren't doing anything the family is going out to dinner. Nothing really fancy. Probably Chinese, but George offered as his Valentine's present to the people he loves. So if you guys aren't doing anything, which I thought you weren't. We are All going."

"I'll go if, there will be General Tso's chicken," Derek couldn't resist Chinese food. "Plus, Valentine's day is such a commercial holiday, really just a way for corporations to get people to spend money."

"Yeah, maybe, you're right, but it's settled. Chinese? Right Casey," Nora tried to make Casey smile, "Even if Valentine's Day is commercial, we can just go out as a loving family."

That's when Casey's heart broke with guilt she blurted out an approval and bolted from the room before the tears started to fall. She couldn't deal with this right now. She walked into her room and let out a few tears before she heard Lizzie at the door. She held back sobs, "Hey Liz, what's up?"

"I heard you downstairs, but I couldn't bring the note because well, Derek was there and stuff. I didn't want him reading, ya know? Hey are you alright?"

Casey composed herself, "Yeah, Liz, it's just I don't really have anyone on Valentine's Day. I am just a little upset." Casey tried to laugh off her lie. "I can still see your note right?"

Lizzie's smile brightened as she handed the note to Casey. She was very gentle with the note as if it were a sacred testament. Casey saw it was merely a little tab of paper the size of a pricetag found on an article of clothing. On the front read:

_Elizabeth_

_It bewilders me, but whenever I find something new about you another root shoots out securing my Lizzie love tree._

Casey smiled. She looked at Lizzie with tears starting to glisten in her eyes. This was one of the sweetest notes she had ever read. She loved the alliteration and the sincerity. She was overwhelmed, and Lizzie saw it in her face.

"Do you want a hug?" Lizzie was concerned and not really sure what Casey was upset about.

Casey wiped the tears away from her eyes and pulled Lizzie into a hug. It was a short, awkward hug because Lizzie wasn't sure why they were hugging, but they were both happy. As they let go of the hug, Casey smiled, "This guys likes you for sure. I think that you should just wait it out a little. I mean he sent you a note, and he probably wants you to guess, but maybe if you don't search, he'll give you more clues. You know?"

"That sounds like a good idea because I really have no idea who this could be from. I mean it is typed up, and not signed. I'll wait a while," Lizzie smiled, "Are you sure there isn't anything you wanted to talk to me about. Loneliness sucks."

Casey tried to smile and lied, "It's really nothing. Stupid boy, Truman, at school. We just had an awkward experience that kind of made me feel weird."

"Don't let guys get you down. Plus, he's at school, you can focus on school work at school," Lizzie tried to comfort her sister.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I have always been better at school than relationships. School work isn't complicated," Casey laughed.

"Well speak for yourself," Lizzie laughed back. "That reminds me, would you help me with a small project I have for science?"

"Of course," Casey and Lizzie stood up, "But I have to call Emily first. I'll be in there in like 5 minutes."

"Sure, I'll get stuff set up," Lizzie left the room and smiled.

Casey walked out behind her to find the phone. She went downstairs to ask her mom where the phone was, but she said she didn't know. Casey walked back up the stairs to Marti's room.

"Marti, do you have the phone?"

Marti smiled, "Well, I had to call my friends, but then Smerek asked if he could use it."

Just the person she didn't want to see. Casey dragged her body to Derek's door. Her stomach was churning and she felt her headache roaring back to life with his loud music play Secret Valentine by We The Kings. Casey normally didn't knock, but due to recent events, Casey was being more cautious. She knocked with a purpose.

"Come in if you are anyone but Casey."

Casey rolled her eyes, and slowly entered the room. She didn't walk in, but from the doorway she yelled over the music, "Do you have the phone?"

"You aren't allowed in here," Derek yelled back and didn't look at her.

"I am not in your room; I'm just looking for the phone," Casey yelled getting annoyed. Despite her guilt, it seemed like nothing had changed between her and Derek. She felt relieved.

Derek stood up with the phone in his hands and grudgingly walked to the door. She rolled her eyes at his laziness and held out her hand for the phone. Derek was just about to put it in her hands when he took it back, "Oh, I forgot to call Sam."

"De-rek, Are you kidding me?"

Derek turned around and sat on his bed. He started dialing a number, when Casey snapped and ran at Derek. Her frustration outweighed her feelings about the incident. She tackled Derek back onto the bed grabbing for the phone. She had a solid grip and tried to pull, but Derek also had a firm hand on it. He started to pull it back harder. Casey put her second hand on the phone and gave it a yank. Derek was much stronger and used his free hand to start tickling Casey. Casey started laughing and pulling at the same time.

"You aren't, ha ha ha, gonna win," Casey laughed and grunted at the same time.

They wrestled for the phone on the bed, and Derek pinned Casey down. With one hand up in the air pulling the phone and the other hand pulling Casey's shirt up to tickle her stomach more freely: to make her give up the phone. Casey realized what he was doing and started wiggling underneath him. Casey was wriggling too much and Derek's hand accidentally slipped. Derek's hand touched Casey's nipple because she didn't wear a bra to bed. Derek was mortified as he let go of the phone, but his hand was still on her breast. His breathing was quick as he gave her a small squeeze. Casey's eyes went wide with fear, anxiety and most of all anger. She kicked him off of her and he slammed to the ground. She got up off the bed and stomped on Derek's thigh out of the room and outraged.

She looked at the phone and realized she couldn't handle Emily right now. So stopping at Derek's doorway, she turned around and threw the phone at him, knocking him in head with it. For once she had good aim. With brief satisfaction she slammed Derek's door shut and walked to Lizzie's room. In the hall, she heard Derek's music change to the song Everything Evil by Coheed and Cambria. Casey quickened her pace and slammed Lizzie's door upon entering.

"Ugh, Men are such perverts."


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine's Day

*Chinese Restaurant*

They sat at a small circular table. The restaurant was small. The waitress was small. The menus were small. The utensils… small. Besides a small older couple who sat in a booth, the Venturi-McDonald family were the only customers in the restaurant. There were sporadic people who came in to order pick-up food, but New Imperial Chinese Restaurant was not busy.

"Isn't this great?" George replied with a huge smile. He held up his tiny menu trying to decipher the words. He squinted then pushed the menu back, but he couldn't read the words. He got out a pair of reading glasses to choose what he wanted to eat.

Nora did not bother to look at the menu yet. Headaches occurred frequently after family car rides. Marti had been singing, L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole, too loudly and too many times. Even though she had been strapped in the back of the car, in between Derek and Casey, Nora swore that the car had an echo. Edwin and Lizzie were poking fun of each other the entire time. They were not being loud just incessant. What pleased Nora the most was that Derek and Casey had been quiet the entire time. There was no bickering, no hitting, no faces, no De-rek's; there wasn't any interaction at all. At the moment, Nora was thankful, but it also bothered her that there was no fighting between them.

The small waitress waited for them to be seated and then quickly walked over to the family with a bright smile and 7 glasses of water and a teakettle. She was a young Chinese girl, but when she spoke there was no Chinese accent, "Would you like anything else to drink beside the complimentary tea and water?"

They all still had their coats on, and weren't thinking yet, but the waitress was prompt and eager for business.

"Uhm, this looks fine actually" George replied watching his family taking off their jackets, and he did likewise. She smiled and left them.

"I wanted a coke," Edwin huffed out.

"Tough. You get water because it is free," George smiled, "Happy Valentine's day."

"Look at these cute little cups!" Marti said grabbing the little teacup, "They don't have handles!"

"I can see that, honey," Nora smiled a little annoyed.

"Can you pour me some tea, Casey?" Marti smiled and handed her cup to Casey.

"Would you like sugar, miss?" Casey pretended to be very fancy.

"Ah, yes, Just one packet please," Marti played along.

Casey started fixing Marti's tea. She gave it a little swirl with the spoon that was on the table and gave it back to Marti. "Be careful, it's hot."

"Okay Casey," Marti took the cup and then put it down in front of her. She started blowing on it.

"So, what should we order?" George continued to look at the menu.

As George posed the question the waitress came back with 2 bowls of dry noodles and 2 bowls of duck sauce. She placed one between Nora and George and the other bowl in front of Marti. Marti smiled, and the waitress smiled back. The waitress was pretty with her hair pulled in a tight bun and her black hair matched the black slacks she wore but contrasted with her white button up shirt. She didn't have a pad to write things down, but she had an apron and a nametag that read, Ting-ting.

"May I make a suggestion?" Ting-ting smiled and picked up the tea nearest Casey and started filling everyone's teacup. As she passed by Derek, he checked out her ass.

"You can make a suggestion, Ting, as long as I can get General Tso's chicken," Derek smirked as he flirted with Ting-ting.

"Good choice, sweet and a little spicy," She winked at Derek and continued, "Now we should have some salty vegetable dish, Beef and Vegetables in a brown sauce is a good choice."

"That sounds good," Edwin smiled at the waitress.

"I WANT Noodles!" Marti yelled and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay, we can do that. Do you want thick or thing noodles?" The waitress smiled at Marti.

"Thin, worm-like noodles," Marti smiled devilishly.

"Well, we have noodles like that called Mi Fun. So how about Pork Mi Fun?"

"Sounds fun!" Marti enthused.

"We need some kind of rice so how about vegetable fried rice?" Casey wanted to put her two cents in before Ting-ting had to guess what she wanted.

"That sounds like a plan," Ting-ting smiled at Casey's take-charge attitude. "I bet you want something spicy, sir." Ting was looking at George.

Nora answered, "Yeah, we could go for something spicy."

"Triple Harvest is a spicy dish with scallops, beef and shrimp."

"More like Triple Delicious; yes we'll have that," George's mouth watered.

"Great. I'll put the order in the back. I'll bring out plates so you can all share the food. I forget to ask, does anyone want soup to start?"

Lizzie spoke up, "Can I have egg drop soup?"

"I would like some hot and sour soup," George smiled with his mouth still watering.

"May I have some wonton soup?" Derek charmed the waitress.

"Sure thing, the soups will be out soon, and I'll put in the order," Ting-ting smiled at Derek and left.

"What a hottie," Derek breathed to Edwin who was sitting on his left.

"De-rek," Casey blurted.

"Kids," Nora was not taking their fighting today, but she was also relieved they had spoken to each other.

Casey resumed her silence, and Derek just smirked. Casey started thinking again. His actions spoke to her. He regarded her and the incidents as nothing still so she would too. Their behaviors were going to stay the same; Resume the bickering as if nothing had happened. The waitress came out quickly with the soups and a smile. She gave Lizzie, George and then Derek their soups. She lingered by Derek for longer than necessary. Derek smirked and leaned back to check out Ting-Ting's ass again. Casey rolled her eyes at Derek's vulgarity, but then something George said caught her attention.

"Did I ever tell you that one of my first date's with Nora was with Chinese food?" George put on a dopey smile towards Nora.

"Was with… Don't you mean one of my first date's with Nora was at a Chinese restaurant?" Casey laughed a little and smiled at George. She picked up her teacup and took a gulp because it had cooled.

"Oh Gosh. Nope he means was with Chinese food… the date was really" Nora rolled her eyes.

"The best date ever, I know," George kept the biggest smile on his face, "So we went to this really fancy restaurant, but for some reason my reservations fell through, and there was a line at the door. They told us ten minutes, but when ten turned to twenty…"

"Thirty…" Nora interrupted.

"Right, Thirty, I told Nora I was sorry, and that I still wanted to take her out someplace," George continued.

"No, You said, 'Well, I'm starving, Let's get take out,'" Nora corrected.

"That's a Venturi for you. Good job Pops," Derek snickered and sipped his tea.

"Hey, Nora, we still had a romantic time. Yeah, we got take out, but I had a blanket in the car. We made a picnic under the stars. Remember?"

"Of course I remember, silly," Nora leaned over and gave George a peck, "I also remember you spilling food down the front of your white dress shirt."

"I remember you telling me that you thought your date was a slob," Casey interjected teasing George also hiding her blush with the mention of stars.

"Hey, I can be clean," George put on a sour face and then took a spoonful of soup to prove it. He sneezed and the soup split onto his lap.

"Ow! It's really hot!" George stood up and tried to wipe off the soup with his napkin. The whole family was laughing, but Casey's inner-thoughts were distracted with revelations. Derek was only her brother. She looked at him laughing with the rest of the family. Her guilt eased with the laughter around the table, and she was still looking at Derek. _Siblings. That is how it has to be. _In a passing glance, Derek saw her looking at him. She saw the smile wiped from his face, and he began gulping down his soup. The guilt flooded into her again.

"Derek, you know you can breath when you eat," Lizzie eyed him while she was politely sipping her soup.

Nora laughed, "Yeah this isn't a race."

"Could we have a food race?" Marti smiled at the thought, "Well, since the food isn't here. How about a tea-drinking race?"

George and Nora looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, but I am going to be the referee. Nora you can be the tea- pourer," George put on a serious face.

Nora also got serious, "What does the tea-pourer have to do?"

"In the beginning, make sure the all the cups have the same amount of liquid," George semi-whispered to Nora trying to be funny.

"Right, Please pass in your empty teacups, and the teapot," Nora took her job very seriously. When Casey didn't pass her cup in, Nora looked across the table at her daughter, "Case, you playing?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather not," Casey looked away from Derek and at her mother with a quirky smile.

"Yeah, Casey is just afraid of being drunken under the table," Derek laughed, his eyes seeping with competition.

"I would rather not be a pig, Derek," Casey tried not to look at Derek.

"I am not the one with the up-turned nose, Princess," Derek retorted quietly.

"But you should be happy I am not playing because I can drink faster than you any day, Venturi," Casey seethed, "I'll prove it. Count me in." Casey handed her teacup down the line until it reached Nora.

"I personally think I am going to win," Lizzie interrupted the fight trying to lighten the mood, "I have won more trophies than anyone in this family."

Derek turned from Casey to Lizzie, "Is that so? But have you ever chugged a," Derek turned to see George's face starting to get angry, "A two liter bottle of root beer?"

"Puh-lease, Even I have done that," Casey raised her eyebrow in recognition.

"Yeah, Derek, Come on, even I have done that too, but I know that I am not going to win…" Edwin withered under Derek's glare. Nora started passing the cups to her left so everyone got their cup back.

"Okay, I have made sure that each have the same amount of liquid. Do not spill any of the tea while we are passing the cups back or you're disqualified. We need to make this fair with all the trash talking going on here," Nora eyed each of the kids smiling. Ting-ting came out with a giant tray of plates and spoons, and she put it on a table adjacent the Venturi-McDonald table.

"Ting, Just the person we needed to see. You can help referee. We are having a tea-drinking contest," George informed Ting.

"Well, how about I will be the waitress and get more tea for this competition," Ting said as she grabbed the empty teapot, "Then I will get the plates with your food on it. Please tell me who wins." She winked at Derek as she left.

Casey saw the flicker in Derek's eye from the attention he received from Ting-ting.

"Everyone, pick up your cup in your left hand. Put it to the tip of your mouth please, but do not touch it to your lips yet," George informed the participants. "On your mark, get set. Go!"

Everyone took one sip of the tea, spewed it out all over the table. Marti was the only one who chugged the entire teacup. "I won! I won!"

"That was the nastiest tea? What happened, it didn't taste like that before!" Edwin shouted alarmed. The elderly couple in the restaurant turned towards their table and scowled.

"My tea tasted like brine!" Casey was wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"Brine? Mine tasted like salt water. Really potent salt water," Lizzie said grabbing her glass of water and taking a swig.

Derek licked his napkin, "Me too."

"Mine was delicious…" Marti whispered and sneaked a smile. She quickly hid something under the table and put on an innocent face.

"Hm… I wonder where the salt went SMarti…" Nora accused Marti.

"Did someone put salt in all the cups while we were passing them to their owners?" George also accused Marti, but chuckled.

"No…" Marti whistled and looked around the room avoiding everyone's glare.

Ting-ting came out with another huge tray. Although everything else in the restaurant was small, the food was mountainous. Each plate was stacked high with the chicken or vegetables or beef or noodles. For the time being nobody quarreled about the competition. Ting-ting passed out the plates and then set all the food on the table. She put dishing spoons in each platter to make a sort of buffet in the center. She grabbed the empty soup bowls and smiled at the salivating family, "So who won the competition?"

Lizzie who was the most coherent of the group replied, "Marti, but she cheated."

Ting-ting laughed, "Well enjoy your food… I'll be back soon to see if you need anything else."

It was a free for all. Everyone grabbed something and plopped it on their plate. The rest of dinner was normal. The conversation, the fellowship, but the food was exceptional. At least every 5 minutes the conversation would be interrupted by a, "Oh wow, you got to try this," or "Man, this is good." No one noticed the check and fortune cookies that were placed next to George.

"I am stuffed," George leaned back and then let out a loud burp.

"You're stuffed? I think my button just popped off my pants," Edwin also leaned back and burped.

"Can you guys please be a little… polite in public?" Casey grimaced as she gestured to the elderly couple in the booth.

"Lighten, UP" Derek belched out as he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Der-ek!"

"Casey is right; we should at least try to" Nora tried to hold it in, but she let out a loud burp.

"Gross mom," Casey rolled her eyes.

"Good one mom," Lizzie smiled toward Nora.

"Can I have my fortune now Daddy?" Marti gestured toward the check and the cookies.

"Yeah, here let me pass them out" George chucked everyone a fortune cookie.

"I want to go first!" Marti confirmed as she busted open the cookie and read, "'Something you lost will soon turn up'… I lost my animal, Quack-Attack. That means I will find it soon! Yay!"

"Okay I am next. Is that alright Smarti?"

"Yes, Smerek."

Derek cracked open the cookie, popped it into his mouth and mumbled, "'When you speak honestly and openly, others will truly listen to you'."

"What did you say?" Edwin snickered.

"Read yours, Edweirdo."

"Ok…'Love is like wildflowers; it is found in the most unlikely of places.'" Edwin blushed a little bit but recovered, "Haha, yeah. Dad, it's your turn."

"'The greatest danger could be your stupidity'… HEY! That is so not true," George acted disgusted as he ate his cookie.

"Sorry honey. That is true at times. Let me read mine, 'You are talented in many ways. Oh that is so true," Nora looked at her family who were hiding back laughter, "It is true, or no allowance."

"My turn, I got a good one, 'The one you love is closer than you think'" Lizzie sighed looking at Casey, "I wonder what that means."

"It means my turn, 'Don't ask, Don't say. Everything lies in silence.'"

"Kind of ominous, Casey," Nora said while she finished her cookie. She didn't see that Casey was brewing in a stew of self-pity and denial.

As Derek got up and talked to Ting-ting, George paid for the meal while the rest of the family went to the car. George and Derek came into the car and Derek declared, "Don't worry folks. I got her number."

*Back at the Venturi-McDonald House*

"We are hitting the sack. Eating lots of food equals tired parents," Nora grabbed George's hand as he started to close his eyes and dragged him down the steps.

"Yeah… sleep. Oh and Happy Valentine's Day family," George muffled.

None of the kids were paying attention to their parents. Casey went up the stairs to her room, she felt just as stuffed.

"Uhh…" Casey sighed and lay down on her bed as she let out a button on her pants.

"Bloated much?" Derek stood in the doorway.

"Der-ek!" Casey quickly buttoned her pants and sat up scowling at Derek. Derek turned around to leave. "Derek wait." She saw the words sting him, "I can't remain in silence."

"What are you talking about? The Cookie?" Derek still didn't turn to her, but he shut the door, turned around and smirked.

"You know what I am talking about. Don't act stupid."

"Sorry about the feel," Derek whispered slowly losing his smile.

"It was an accident. I know that, but why did you have to…" Casey started and stopped. "Why did we kiss?"

"I don't know." Derek said slowly and thoughtful.

"It wasn't just a kiss either. It was kisses. Kissing. Making out," Casey looked at him cowering at the door.

"Yeah, What of it?" Derek tensed with each word.

"What of it? Are you kidding me? This is taking a lot of effort for me not to explode right here, right now," Casey was almost yelling at him. She had stood up and was walking to him.

"Exploding Casey… that would sweet, but why did you have to sneak out in the first place?" Derek turned around getting angry.

"Me? You're blaming me?!"

"I'm blaming you. You never do anything out of your little Casey world. I thought you were being different. I don't know," Derek anger edged off as he explained.

"Different?" Casey was still angry and bewildered. She resisted the urge not to punch Derek.

"Yeah, you would never sneak out, but it turns out that you were doing keener things anyway," Derek angrily accused Casey.

"That has nothing to do with kissing," Casey got closer to him. Her lips were puckered in anger and her nose looked like it smelled something bad.

"I don't have to deal with this," Derek took one look at her and turned around heading for the door. She wasn't letting him get off that easy. She launched herself at him tackling him to the ground. He was quick to react; he maneuvered around her tackle and pinned her to the ground.

He moved close to her face mumbling through anger, "Open and honest. Honestly, you came down off your alien planet and starting acting like a human being. Openly, I was sick of feeling like I was beneath you. A lesser being. Is that true enough for you?"

"I…"

"You don't have to speak. You are so attractive it kills me, but you are so ugly it keeps me alive," Derek jerked his body off of her and left the room. Casey lay on the floor for a second stunned, but just for a second. She popped up quickly and stormed from her room. She went into Derek's room to find him at his desk on his computer.

"I have nothing to say to you. Leave," Derek didn't look at her.

"No."

"There you go again. Thinking you are a princess. Thinking I'm beneath you. But watching the stars with you, sneaking around. That wasn't Princess Casey. You were almost normal," Derek looked at her with disgust, "But I'm never right about anything, Am I Casey?"

"Is that how I seem?" Casey replied broken.

"That's who you are. I don't feel sorry for telling you."

"I don't feel sorry we kissed," Casey blurted quickly and ashamed.

"Me either," Derek responded confidently followed with apprehension.

She left his room and stormed to hers. As soon as her door slammed shut, her tears, shame and guilt covered her face.


	8. Chapter 8 The Power of Sympathy

**Author's Note:**** It's been a while… I know. School keeps my busy, but I am on Christmas break and had the urge to write some chapters. Here is one of them. I don't own anything of LWD.**

Chap 7

"The Power of Sympathy… Has anyone read this book?" Casey's English teacher looked at the class then lingered on Casey's face to see if the book was recognized. When no one moved the teacher continued, "This book is delegated the first published American novel, and I would like us to explicate the novel in the time period and compare the novel to other novel. In order to relate this story to other stories, we must read and analyze it..."

Everyone in the class slumped in their seat, but Casey perked up a little bit. She needed distractions. Instead of reading books for fun, she now had a worthy reason to read or rather a worthy reason to avoid coming out of her room, no a reason to avoid Derek. She wanted to remain enclosed in tales of fictional plights, adventures or romances so she could continue to dodge her own life's plight of star-crossed love and misadventure. Evasion after evasion and book after book, it had been like this for the past month. She couldn't cope with her feelings. She couldn't enjoy kissing Derek.

Casey's teacher set a book down on her desk drawing Casey's attention, and whispered, "You'll like this one, Casey."

"Yeah, Ms. Jones?"

Ms. Jones nodded to Casey and continued, "William Hill Brown is the author of the book, and I would like to relate the Preface to you if you can all turn to page 7 after the introduction: "Novels have ever met with a ready reception into the Libraries of the ladies, but this species of writing hath not been received with universal approbation: Futility is not the only charge brought against it. Any attempt, therefore, to make these studies more advantageous, has at least a claim upon the patience and candour of the public.

In Novels, which expose no particular Vice, and which recommend no particular Virtue, the fair Reader, though she may find amusement, must finish them without being impressed with any particular idea: So that if they are harmless, they are not beneficial.

Of the Letters before us, it is necessary to remark, that this error on each side has been avoided-the dangerous Consequences of Seduction are exposed, and the Advantages of Female Education set for and recommended."

Jason Gats raised his hand, " Ms. Jones, is this saying that books are bad?"

"In a way, this book says exactly that."

"Does that mean we have to read it?"

"Good try, Mr. Gats, but yes. Does anyone understand the passage a little more accurately?"

Casey slowly raised her hand, "It says that reading certain books, romances, are not prosperous for a young woman's mind."

"Yes, this is more of the correct summary. I would like to comment that in this novel, vices and virtues are highly esteemed. Being virtuous is referencing being abstinent and saving yourself for your husband. This novel is supposed to be as a kind of 'how to' be a virtuous women by showing what can happen when you aren't virtuous. Women back in the late 1700's early 1800's did not have a choice to be independent thus normally married young. Women without money had only their virtue for their dowry. This book is a sort of warning for women to keep their only thing of value. As you read 10 letters tonight I would like you to think about the characters who are introduced and also at the end of each letter write a 1 to 3 sentence summary," Ms. Jones finished as the bell rang for lunch.

Like Ms. Jones had predicated the book was all about virtue. As Casey was reading the book, she became obsessed with virtue: her virtue. The story's main plot involves two people, Thomas Harrington and Harriet Fawcet who fall in love. She reads how Harriet is reforming Harrington who was a former 'rake' or promiscuous bachelor. During lunch, since Emily was out of school sick, Casey kept reading the book and then writing a sentence summary for each chapter. She could feel eyes on her but she didn't really care that much anymore. She didn't touch her sandwich, took only a few swigs of water.

Throughout most of her classes, she couldn't put the book down. In her last period class her hands got clammy as she finished the book, she couldn't stop thinking about the turn of events and the ending.

The two lovebirds Thomas Harrington and Harriet Fawcet end up being brother and sister. Harriet was the long-lost, bastard daughter of Thomas Harrington's father. In the end, Harriet died of grief because she was in love with her brother and she was not virtuous. Thomas Harrington commits suicide after his only love died of grief.

The story felt like rocks on her shoulders. What was she supposed to do? The forbidden love within family made Casey feel even more guilt than she had felt the past month. She liked kissing Derek, her brother. She couldn't hide it anymore because she had admitted it. She kept carrying her guilt, and this burden depressed her.

Casey arms felt heavy and weak as she closed the novel's heavy cover. She gulped with a dry mouth, and the room started to spin a little bit as she thought: _the main characters who felt the incestuous feelings… died._ This was the last thought she remembered before fainting.

***

"Derek…"

"Casey, I'm here," Derek touched Casey's hand. They hadn't spoken in one month, since she admitted she wasn't sorry they kissed. One month of avoided glances, and one month of shut mouths, and the first words they had said to one another were each other's name.

A tear started to slide down Casey's cheek, "What happened Derek?"

"You fainted in your last class. You were really hot and dehydrated, so the teacher called the nurse when you slipped out of your chair. The nurse called the hospital; that is why you are here."

"Just for dehydration?"

"Yeah," Derek shrugged, "They have been pumping you with fluids, and apparently they said you haven't eaten or drank much of anything for the past 24 hours. Is that true Case?"

"I don't know. I wasn't hungry; I hadn't really noticed," Casey looked away from Derek.

"You want some Gatorade?" Derek offered.

Casey looked at the cup, "I am not really thirsty…"

Then, the whole family came into the room. Nora rushed to Casey's bedside as Derek quickly moved his hand away and stepped back to sit in the chair next to the bed. Lizzie just looked at Casey with wide eyes and both Marti and Edwin took in the layout of the room. George was holding onto Marti's hand looking at his children.

"Casey? Are you feeling ok? We came as quick as we could!" Nora made a frown face as she grabbed Casey's hand and kissed it.

"I am fine. I really didn't realize what was happening," Casey shrugged again.

"Well the doctor told us you were dehydrated? He said you hadn't eaten much in the last 24 hours… Casey are you okay? Did something happen at school? With a boy? The whole family has noticed that you have been a little bit sad lately. Do you have an eating disorder?" Nora blurted out things when she was nervous and scared. She didn't know how to help her daughter, and Casey was unresponsive.

"I am fine, really. I just lost track of time I guess. During lunch I was doing homework, and I have had a couple of papers that I just forget to eat I guess, but I will be alright," Casey put on a small smile for her mother. She was hiding behind her smile, her lie, and Derek noticed this as he slumped into the chair taking in the smell of the hospital air making him claustrophobic and nauseous. He was staring at Marti who had found something to play with when the doctor came in.

"I guess this is the McDonald Family? Brought the whole gang did you?" The doctor smiled.

"We are actually the McDonald-Venturis, and yeah, we brought them all," George shook the doctors hand.

"I'm Dr. Broscoe," Broscoe said and then walked over to Casey's other bed side, "She should be fine now, we will just need to get her insurance papers signed and then she can go. If I could talk to the two parents though out in the hallway for a few minutes to go over some basic care and concerns.

"Okay Doctor," Nora then turned towards Casey, "I'll be back in a little bit. 'Kay Sweetie?"

"Fine mom and please don't tell Dad," Casey fronted a smile as Nora took George's hand and walked into the hallway. Derek wasn't about to stay in the room with Casey and his siblings. He didn't want to attribute to Casey coddling at the moment. When he appeared in the hall George gave him the glance that asked, 'Why are you out here?'

Derek offered, "Hungry." He walked down the hall, but he didn't want to go to the cafeteria; he wanted to spy. When he turned the corner, he stopped and listened to the conversation between Dr. Broscoe, Nora and his dad.

"…really dehydrated. She fainted in a class at school. She was pale and sweating when the ambulance took her and her boyfriend, Jared?" Dr. Broscoe paused.

"No, Derek and he is my son," George corrected.

"OH your son, Derek, anyway was very helpful and caring in the ambulance. He really didn't have to come, but he insisted. Anyway, she really hadn't eaten anything for a day or two by the looks of her. Has anything happened at home?"

"She has been more quiet than normal. The house seems actually peaceful, and it is eerie," Nora answered with a thoughtful look to George.

"I think something maybe is going on in her life, could be a self-image problem or trouble at school. Just be on the lookout; maybe sit down and have a talk with her. Also, make sure she is eating properly and drinking plenty," Dr. Broscoe continued, "We won't need a follow up, but I am wondering if she goes to a counselor?"

"She has a counselor at school…"

"The school counselors are more advised in helping for the future school and college issues, but I know a counselor who might help your daughter if she is having emotional problems. It might just be a way to get out some of her stress."

"Okay," Nora looked defeated.

"Her name is Dr. Rega. She's really good, my sister went to her," Dr. Broscoe started writing her number and name on the back of his card and handed it to George.

"Thank you sir."

"Is there any other questions you want to ask?" The doctor looked at them, "If not you are free to take her home. A nurse will be in shortly to get her ready to leave."

"Thanks again," Nora half-smiled as the doctor left, "George, something's wrong with Casey."

"Yeah."

"I am not sure if it is school or friend troubles or I am not sure. She hasn't really opened up to anyone in a while."

"Yeah. The house has been quiet. I thought of it as a blessing, but I guess I should've known something was wrong."

"I thought… Well I am not sure what I thought; No that's a lie, I was happy the house was semi-peaceful."

"Derek and Casey weren't fighting…" George offered his input.

"Do you think this has to do with Derek? I mean he hasn't even instigated any arguments." Nora looked bewildered to George.

"Maybe, I'll have a talk with him. It could be something that happened at school though, Derek heard about it and actually feels bad for Casey," George looked contemplative, "In any case, I'll have a talk with him."

"Poor Casey, should I be mad at her?" Nora looked to George.

"Hear her case, before you make a judgment," George wrapped his arm around Nora and they walked back into the room.

Derek stayed in the hall and watched the nurse go into the room. Casey was sick, and he felt he was the cause of it. He hadn't wanted to be anywhere near her the past month. He wasn't sure of the reason why, but in a way, Derek felt defeated. He had been unable to think about the Casey situation because he didn't want to feel any emotion, so he partied. He went out always on the weekend, but the weekends were starting earlier and ending later. His liver was being put to trial, and he was getting around with many girls he had never met before. He would wake up in the morning not remembering how he got home, and Sam or Ralph would remind him of the girls he hooked up with or the vase he broke.

In the ambulance, his feelings surfaced when Casey's pale skin looked deathly, and Derek thought she was going to die.

***Before the Hospital, In the Ambulance and into the hospital

"The fluids are connected to her, but she is still passed out," The EMT said, "Could you wake her up?"

"Casey…" Derek softly touches her hand and whispers in her ear, "Casey, come on."

"Princess, I'm sorry about everything. I don't know what you want. I don't know what I want. I can't deal with this. With you. I can't see you like this. Casey. Sick. Sister." His voice was barely audible, "Casey, what do I do?" He stroked her hand.

"Derek," She whispered, but her eyes were shut. She was dreaming.

_A giant book with huge eyes and a big red mouth opened in Casey's mind. The book opened to reveal empty pages. The book spoke to her her, "When you speak to me, I will write down all you say and keep it safe."_

"_I must write a letter," Casey robotically spoke, and then got emotional when she started composing her letter._

"_To the Dastardly, Devilish Derek Venturi,_

_ Do I digress? Is this the degeneration of a keener? Did drinking drive me to disown my dignity? Or did this dignity detain me from you? _

_Derek, don't desert me; your devoted derisions, disdain and disparagement flatter me. You must know I like that discrimination from your other Dresden dolls. Your disrespect is not dumb; it's a delightful differentiation. You notice me._

_Thinking deeper you dance with the idea of Derek and Casey. Are we a duo in the depths of your mind? Do you debate us as do I? I do like you, but what is the degree of my adoration? What is yours? Define us. _

_Derek, don't defeat me. I die with these dueling emotions: The Dignity of Casey versus the undeveloped desire of admiration for you,"_

_In reality she spoke aloud "Derek…"_

"_Casey, I'm here," Derek touched Casey's hand._

***

"Home," Edwin smiled because he was the first to step into the house. Edwin smiled at the smell that filled his home. Dust, old chair smell, slight burning smell, electric heat smell; The smell of life; The smell of home.

The whole family noticed the lack of banter, the lack of vitality within the Venturi-McDonald household during the past month. Derek seemed to hide in his room during the weekday and leave for the whole weekend. Casey had taken up reading all the time; she would be lying in her bed reading novels. Marti would come into her room wanting to play dress up, and Casey would dismiss her sister claiming she was busy. Lizzie wanted advice from Casey, and Casey would shrug her off. Edwin had been snooping in Derek's room without Derek even caring because Derek was absent more than he was in his room. Nora and George were now fully concerned.

Now that Casey was home after her fainting episode, the mortality of the hospital was brought into the house. "Yeah home," Derek scoffed and ran up to his room.

Lizzie helped Casey in the door followed by George Nora and Marti. Casey's fake smile was gone now that she was home, "I am alright Liz, thanks. I am just gonna go up to my room."

"Casey, do you mind if I join you?" Nora invitingly looked to Casey.

Casey sighed, "I'll be up in my room…" Casey slowly climbed the stairs to her room. Her eyes were sunken in, and despite her passing out, she was tired. She didn't want to speak to her mom. She didn't want to read. She didn't want to see anyone as her mom's head popped in the room.

"Hey Casey," Nora walked over to the bed wear Casey sat, and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Casey yawned which started out fake, but turned into a real yawn.

"Yeah… do you want to talk about anything sweety?" Nora gently worried. Nora did not want to force Casey into talking.

"Yeah, I have been stressed a bit. I had gym today and then I just didn't drink or eat anything because of school and stuff," Casey lied.

"Oh, well, I… I am not pleased with this then. You have been hiding in your books doing your work and not really having time to think about other things. Sometimes you need a break. You can donate some time to homework, but you must also do something fun. Derek is going out all the time; you should ask to go with him," Nora knew Casey was lying, but she didn't know why and didn't know how to help her daughter if she hid her feelings.

"Go out with Derek?" Casey questioned.

"Yeah, and you could make him study a little more," Nora was formulating a plan in her head, "I have to talk to George, but I think you two would work well together and compliment each other's weaknesses. That is if you guys can get along."

"Me and Derek?"

"Maybe hanging out with Derek is a little extreme as I think about it… but you could I don't know, call Emily or hang out with friends in the drama club," Nora smiled expecting Casey to smile in retrun.

"Yeah, mom, you're right. I'll call someone. Emily or someone but I am tired now, so I am going to just lie down and go to sleep," Casey made the most genuine sick smile she could.

"You are taking tomorrow off of school. It's a Friday, and you need a day off to recover," Nora commanded.

"But Mom!" Casey started to rebuttle. Her mother knew that taking a day off from school is a dire punishment for Casey.

"I'll call Emily to get your school work. I don't care what you say, you are taking a day off" Nora hugged Casey and then started to leave, "Have a good rest, daughter."

***

Derek was lying in his chair watching some sports channel, when his dad came over and sat near him.

"Hey Derek," George smiled eagerly at his son.

Derek side-glanced at his father, "Dad…"

"I'm proud of you for supporting your sister today," George went over to Derek's chair to give him a hug.

"Step-sister…"

"Yeah, Step-sister…" George wanted to say more about his son's bad habits, but he couldn't seem to formulate the right words to say. Being a lawyer in a courtroom is easy, but talking to a teenage boy about concerns for that teen's well being is completely different.

As the hockey game ended on the sports channel, Derek got up from his recliner and gave the remote control to his dad, "Night pops." George was unable to formulate a proper way to talk to his son at the moment and sighed as he lost his chance, "Night Derek."

***

Casey's heart was pounding, racing underneath the covers as she stared at the ceiling. She couldn't just lay around anymore. She need to get out tonight, and the only place that she wanted to go was under the stars. She quickly hopped out of bed and bundled herself up because unfortunately March was still cold. She grabbed her blanket and walked downstairs. Out of the house and into the cool night air, she didn't realize she had a follower.


	9. Chapter 9: An Emotional Purge

**Author's Note: I hope you like this one. The last two chapters are kind of soap opera-esque. A little less humor I suppose. I do not own anything.**

_An Emotional Purge_

He watched her walk around stomping the ground for a hard spot and laughed remembering the night they had kissed. She laid down the blanket in the field but this time she didn't lay down to look at the stars. She gathered up her knees and sat there.

He didn't know what she was doing or if she were crying. Sitting there so he moved closer trying to make no noise when he stepped on something hard. It kind of felt weird and it wasn't a rock so he bent down and picked up a thermos. The thermos Casey had told him to remind her to get the last time they were here. He oddly smiled and opened the lid to take a whiff of the contents. The smell that hit his nostrils made his throat and lungs tense up. He needed to cough, but Casey was right there.

She thought nothing was going to interrupt her tears. She had come here to cry, but stopped sniffling when she heard a cough from the trees.

She almost knew who it was, "Derek?!"

He heaved out a sigh replying, "Yeah?"

She heaved out a larger sigh disgusted with her stepbrother's nosiness, and she wiped her tears away.

"I just suck at sneaking," Casey replied wiping her nose. "Why did you follow me? This time you knew for a fact I was sneaking. I just don't understand you; I just don't understand this!"

"Don't blow up Case. I just … uh… I remembered the thermos," Derek started walking towards Casey's blanket.

"What?"

"I remembered this thermos. Remember?" Derek sat next to Casey and handed her the thermos.

"Oh. Right…" Casey didn't believe him for a second.

"I swear to the heavens, Spacey," Derek pointed to the stars.

"Ok. Why are you spying on me?" Casey held onto the thermos, opened the lid and smelled the contents. She coughed like Derek had, "Wow, this is powerful stuff!"

"Totally gross, I know," Derek avoided the question.

Casey really didn't want to talk to Derek about deep stuff either. She was sick of her deep feelings, so she proposed, "How about I will not ask you why you are out here spying on me if you take a swig of the contents in this thermos?"

"Never, I don't have to answer you," Derek smirked.

"Yeah, I knew you would chicken out," Casey raised her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me, Case? Reverse-psychology hasn't worked on me in years," Derek laughed chidingly.

Casey shrugged.

"No, I am not drinking it," Derek reaffirmed.

Casey just looked at the thermos and shook her head.

"No," Derek took the thermos from her hand and sniffed the contents again. "I am not drinking it."

"Yup. I heard."

Derek could win so easily, but he got confused and took a long drought of the concoction, "That tasted worse than the first time I had my first shot of 151."

"151?"

"It's a type of hardcore rum. It fucks you up; Don't ever take a shot of it because it makes you vomit."

"Kay," Casey shrugged not caring to hear about liquor.

"Casey, I don't want to say this, but I know something is up, and it's scaring the whole family. I really don't want to ask this, but what's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing Derek Venturi. Drinking almost every night, coming in continually past curfew. Sneaking out when you are grounded…" Casey clutched her knees and shivered.

"I guess… yeah," Derek turned away from Casey.

"I just," Casey started, but didn't want to finish.

Derek waited, but knew she wouldn't finish, "You just?"

"We just didn't talk for a month."

"I know," Derek looked into the grasses as he replied.

"It felt weird. Our family was weird. I felt weird," Casey tried to explain her feelings.

"I didn't feel right either," Derek admitted.

"I didn't know what to do with myself," Casey said gathering her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"I still don't, Derek," Casey looked to him holding the thermos.

"Me either," Derek felt so small but tried to hide his feelings.

"What do you feel about me?" Casey probed a little bit.

Derek winced a little, and thought about the answer. His head was starting to hurt, and he felt hot.

"Casey, all I know is, I didn't like this past month," Derek felt like he was forcing out words that he didn't feel like saying.

"Yeah?"

"I hate talking like this. Talking like this kills me. I hate feeling…" Derek forced out.

"Vulnerable?" Casey finished.

"Yeah. Kind of. I hate feelings. I like avoiding them."

"Oh, well how am I supposed to know how you feel if you don't like to feel them?" Casey was a little confused.

"I don't know."

"This is how I felt this whole past month. I hate the feeling of not knowing. I went to the hospital because of my worries," Casey was starting to tear up.

"I know," Derek slowly put his arm around Casey. She sighed out several tears with his motion, "Casey, I can't have you sick. I was… so… worried." Derek pushed these words out from his lips he felt like he was throwing up words.

"Sorry I made you worry, but you weren't the only one worried," Casey blurted out.

"Really?"

"You were out so late some nights, I was concerned. I heard my mom and George talking about your grades too."

"Yeah, they are pretty bad," Derek's face contorted a little, "I'm sorry Casey."

"I am sorry too."

"That hurt me," Derek laughed.

"What part? The sorry or me not talking to you?" Casey wiped some tears away with a chuckle, and she nestled into Derek's arm.

"Well both, but the sorry…" Derek looked up at Casey's smiling face and he smiled.

"Figures." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Oh Spacey. Do you want to sit here, crying, blurring up the stars? Or do you want to go to sleep?" Derek stood up feeling a little queasy and grabbed Casey's hands as he spoke.

"I want to sleep," Casey's eyes drooped as Derek pulled her to her feet.

"Good. Me too. How about we don't forget the thermos this time," Derek playfully said grabbing the blanket and the thermos.

"Okay," Casey half-smiled at Derek. She was feeling shy, but also thankful so she went up next to him and pecked him on the cheek. It was family kiss.

Derek smiled, but then put on a front, "Is that all I get?"

Casey squinted her eyes at him; "Did you want…"

Derek interrupted her and kissed her on the mouth. It was a soft kiss, an apology kiss, but his lips burned. She wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the warmth.

"More?" Casey finished her sentence as Derek ended the kiss,

Derek smiled and walked back towards the house feeling tired. Casey quietly followed him not having any reason to speak.

***

Derek's eyes opened to Friday morning with an aching concern. His first concern is that he woke up at 3:13 am and his second concern was so great as he ran to the bathroom stumbling, dizzy and queasy. In the bathroom, he vomited a gross looking brownish liquid. His stomach wretched…_The thermos_. Derek was tricked into drinking that disgusting thermos gunk. Derek passed out on the floor next to the toilet after vomiting thinking of the stupid step-sister who dared him to drink from the container.

***

At 6am, Edwin stumbles into the bathroom holding in a nightlong pee to smell vomit reeking and see Derek sprawled out on the floor by the toilet. Edwin lightly kicked Derek to see if his brother was alive and after realizing he was, sleepily rushed down to the basement to get George or Nora.

"Derek is sick," Edwin shook his dad awake.

"Uhm…" George slowly opened his eyes.

"Derek is sick," Edwin stood wide-eyed and tired at his father.

"What do you want?" George sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Derek is sick," Edwin stared still.

"What? Why?" George said waking up a little.

"I don't know. There is vomit in the toilet, and he is just lying by the toilet. The bathroom smells," Edwin motioned for George to follow him.

"Nora, be right back," George slowly got up and walked with Edwin.

Once in the bathroom, the men stared at Derek blinking, perplexed with waking ignorance and concern, "Derek."

Derek's head turned, "Uh."

"You sick?" George tiredly asked.

"Uh huh," Derek spoke and tried to move no part of his body.

"I am going to help you to your bed, and Edwin will get the bucket," George motioned to help Derek up as Edwin went down stairs to get the vomit bucket. Derek lied down on his bed with the help of his father and Edwin came in Derek's room with the bucket.

"Why're you sick? Have you been drinking… again?" George was still tired, but he was concerned for his son all the same.

His stomach ached and Derek clutched his stomach in pain. Even though he was in pain he quickly lied, "I wasn't drinkin,' Hospital food poisoning?" He grabbed the bucket and was about to vomit.

"Right…Feel better. I'll get you some ginger ale and crackers," George quickly left the room; he didn't want to smell vomit, but he did notice that there was no alcohol smell on Derek and he was thankful for that. Edwin was already in the bathroom relieving his bladder. Derek started dry heaving with the bucket in his hand, and the bucket soon started to fill with Derek's juices.

***

At 8am Casey awoke ready to start the day. Most of her family members had already left the house, she could tell because there was little noise in the house. She stepped out of the room and saw Derek's door is closed. She went downstairs and found George making final arrangements for departure.

"Morning, George," Casey stretched and half-smiled at George, "I still feel so guilty about staying home today. You sure mom told Em to get my work?"

"Hey Sleepy-head, I am positive she called Emily. Don't feel too bad because Derek got sick last night. He may have gotten food poisoning at the hospital or something because he barfed. He's sleeping right now, but I would really appreciate if you would just keep an eye on him if your feeling okay," George had prepared this speech and then continued, "I really have to go now, I am meeting a client and have to prepare for him today. There is more ginger ale and saltines for Derek on the counter if he gets hungry. Have a good day." George grabbed his suitcase and left the room and then the house.

Casey chuckled to herself. The concoction in the thermos made him sick or maybe he wanted a day alone with her. She smiled and peeled a banana as she walked up the steps to check on Derek. He was sleeping with half of his head hanging off his bed; his arm hung off the side as well, and she snuck into his room wincing at the horrible smell emanating from the bucket.

"Derek?" Casey shyly poked Derek.

Groans came from Derek's mouth and his stomach gurgled. He didn't open his eyes, but he slightly moved his arm.

"Derek, you need anything?" Casey was still apprehensive and slightly rubbed Derek's hanging arm.

"Eh," Derek groaned.

Casey held her breath, and she gently sat next to Derek. She started to rub his back in small circles with the tips of her fingers until she heard his breathing become slow. She kissed the back of his head and then silently left the room to get some breakfast.

***

Derek woke up; his stomach still ached and his room smelled terrible. The smell in his room was making him sicker than his stomach could handle. He picked up the bucket and carried it downstairs into the kitchen. He turned on the water and the disposal and dumped his puke down the sink. The smell again made his head spin, and his entire body was drained of energy. On and off he had been up in the day not feeling well, sweating or his stomachache would not allow him to rest. He was feeling a little better that he could walk around, but he needed to rest again.

After he emptied the bucket and rinsed it out well, he dragged his feet and his bucket back upstairs. The thought of the smell in his room made his head spin and then he saw that a light in Casey's room was on. He shuffled into her room curious.

***

Her door swung open and revealed Derek, wearing only a pair of boxers, holding a bucket with his eyes drooping.

"Cassey?" Derek slurred his word as he walked into her room.

"Hi Derek. You feeling better sick boy?" Casey was sitting at her desk.

Derek held up the vomit bucket for his response. He put the bucket next to her bed and climbed on top of her comforter.

"I'm great," Derek sarcastically spoke. He pulled the comforter over him and his head dropped his head on her pillow, "It was the thermos."

Casey started to laugh at Derek's woe and then stubbornly noted, "Who told you to drink it? Also who told you that you were allowed on My bed?"

"No one told me to do anything. I do what I want despite the consequences," Derek tried to play cool but under Casey's covers, he looked weary.

"Well look at the situation you're in now, and one you will be if you don't get out of my bed."

"You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything!"

Derek's head started to spin a little, "You know I had to follow you last night. I couldn't see you sad."

"No… You didn't have to follow me," Casey yawned.

"Casey, please. You know I had to…" Derek stomach started to churn and he reached for the bucket.

Casey stopped thinking about their relationship and saw that Derek was getting sick. She left her desk chair and moved onto the bed. As she sat on the edge of the bed, she put her hand under the blanket and started to rub Derek's sweaty back.

Derek sighed and his breath calmed down. His breathing turned deeper as he whispered, "I like kissing you."

Casey looked defeated as she continued to rub his back. Her worries were not gone. Nothing had been cleared up. Her anxiety settled on her body.

"Casey, your hand stopped moving. You okay?" Derek mumbled.

"I just got tired all of the sudden…" Casey's head started to spin.

"There's more room in here for you," Derek gestured to the empty space on her bed.

With crystal perception she lay down next to him, but with a groggy, tired climb she got under the comforter and nestled next to Derek. Both of their breathing became relaxed, and Derek's stomach suddenly stopped churning. In his sleep, he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his body. She snuggled her way into his chest as they snored.


	10. Chapter 10: Afternoon Delight

Derek dreamed of soft skin on his fingertips. His hand moved down the soft curve onto the hips of his dream. His fingers tickled the skin on her hipbone as he slid his hand near his dream girl's belly button. He loved to tease so he tickled her stomach, but instead of a laugh, he heard a soft moan. A moan that made him push his body closer to hers and smell her fantasy hair. Casey's lavender shampoo scent filled his nostrils, and he tickled her belly button again. Another soft moan escaped and reached Derek's ears. The two moans made him stiff with desire. He started breathing heavily into her hair. He rubbed his body onto the imagined girl letting out a soft grunt himself. His hands started to move down to the elastic of her pants. Dreams were one of the only places where his subconscious could get who it really wanted.

A door slammed in the distance and startled Derek awake. With Casey in his arms, his fingers under her elastic band and his nose in her hair, he slowly smiled at his dream and widened his eyes and mind to reality. He became alert to the noise in the distance.

"Casey," He whispered into her hair, "Casey!" He shook her a little bit.

"Oh Der-ek!" Casey practically screamed his name with fervor.

Derek dropped his mouth astonished, and clenched his hand on her hip. He whispered hurriedly, "Casey, I gotta go."

Casey turned toward him with a sleepy smile as he scrambled out of the bed. He grabbed his bucket, and quickly exited the room. He closed the door as Nora came walking up the stairs.

"What's going on? Is Casey mad at you; I heard her yell your name," Nora probed Derek.

Derek moved the bucket in front of his pants as he answered and looked down, "I was just grossing her out with my vomit bucket."

"Derek, when will you grow up?" Nora huffed.

"Nora, Nora, there's nothing in the bucket. I just like to get a rise out of her, and I think that I have some idea of what growing up implies," Derek winced and smirked at the personal innuendo.

Nora laughed and mocked out loud; she calmed down to inquire, "Well whatever; are you okay? George said you maybe had hospital food poisoning?"

"This morning I felt terrible," Derek related the truth, "I puked at like 3 in the morning and then randomly throughout the rest of the day, but my stomach seems to be getting a lot better. Just no surprise meals tonight; I don't think my stomach could handle Dad's cooking…"

"Will do," Nora lightly laughed. "How's Casey?" Nora stepped closer to Derek with concern, and closer to Derek's bucket.

"I think she is still a little weak, but I got her to scream 'Derek'… I guess that's progress," Derek laughed to himself and backed away from Nora.

"That's good in a bad way. So do you want me to take that bucket? I am going downstairs as soon as I am done talking with Casey," Nora had her hand on the clean part of the bucket.

"No, no, no, no, no, I might need it," Derek defensively held the bucket close to his crotch and faked a stomach pain.

"Suit yourself. I'll just check on Casey," Nora walked past and opened Casey's door.

Derek quickly ducked inside his room; his 'bucket' needed some attention.

Nora eased opened Casey's door and found her daughter lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed, and she had a soft smile on her face.

"Hello sweetie. How are you feeling?" Nora asked softly seeing if she could wake Casey up.

"Mom?" Casey opened her eyes and her smile broadened and then disappeared. "Hi mom. Tired, I guess."

Nora softly looked at Casey then sat next on the bed and played with her hair, "Did this day do you good?"

"Actually it did, but I really feel guilty about skipping though," Casey spoke not wanting to think about the weird day.

"Don't feel bad, I allowed it. How are …things?" Nora tried to pry into Casey's feelings like she was a surgeon trying to carefully cut open the skin revealing the trauma underneath.

Casey didn't want surgery in the first place. "Things. I don't know…"

"Casey, I know when 'things' aren't going well. I guess I was blinded this past month, but in the back of my mind I knew something was wrong."

"Yeah, You're right," Casey blurted.

"Oh!" Nora was surprised, "Is there anyway I can help you out or do you need to talk?" Nora perked up because her daughter was finally opening up to her for the first time in months.

"I," Casey reluctantly offered.

Nora pounced on Casey's single syllable, "I hope you know that you can come to me if ever you need anything. I won't judge or be mad. I try to be a good mom; I love my daughters. I love you Casey."

"I know, mom, I love you too," Casey laughed kind of shy. She knew that her mother had her best intentions, but she didn't know how to explain something like this to her mother who was eagerly waiting for any important utterance from Casey's mouth.

"Mom, this is going to sound weird," Casey was thinking of just telling her mother the truth. She really hated leaving her mom in the dark and something had to change. She couldn't look at her mom when she said this so was staring a poster of Britney Spears, "I… like…Dah… someone I am not supposed to like."

Nora looked puzzled; she was trying to figure out what Casey meant, "Okay sweetie."

"Mom, I just like someone I am not supposed to like and it is just wrong," Casey cringed; her words were vague and fumbled, but at least it was the truth.

"Casey, I honestly don't know what to say. Who do you like?" Nora was completely oblivious and trying to understand her daughter.

"There is this person that I am not supposed to have feelings for, but I do and I can't help it. I've tried not to like this person, but I…"

"Casey…" A light bulb went off in Nora's head, "I could never judge you for liking someone. Your feelings are your feelings. and I trust you to be attracted to whomever you choose. I think that I just didn't realize … I never thought… I mean I guess that doesn't come up in conversation all the time, you know like what sexuality are you? I just assumed you were straight; I mean you had boyfriends… What about Pride and Prejudice? I don't know what you want me… Do you need help?"

"What?" Casey looked at her mom with a stifled shock. Her air was quickly leaving her head and her body was tensing up. "Huh?"

"Are you bisexual or are you homosexual?" Nora offered to try to clear things up.

"I…don't," Casey looked like someone was speaking a foreign language to her; she couldn't comprehend the questions her mother was asking.

"Casey, it's okay with me if you like girls. I am a little confused, but I mean I do learn something new everyday," Nora smiled at her daughter and went in for a hug, "I am just glad that you have the confidence now to tell me how you feel. I am so proud of you whether you are bisexual, homosexual or straight. Casey you know I love you always."

Casey tried to think straight. Or bisexual. This was a way out. Her mother provided her with the best way to diverge the truth once again. Casey sighed relief and bewilderment as they ended their hug.

"I am so glad we had this chat. I'm proud of you Casey; sticking up for your feeling," Nora smiled and got up, but she second-guessed herself. "Do I need to worry about… you and Emily?"

"No!" Casey pictured kissing Emily and was immediately grossed out, "Emily is JUST my friend."

"Are you sure because she is coming over and dropping off your homework later. She wanted to say hi to you too," Nora looked a little suspicious and anxious, "Do I need to watch you two?"

Casey started to giggle nervously, "No mom. I swear on Derek's life… Em and I are best friends only."

Nora's eyes started to well up with tears and she took a couple seconds to come into the realization that her daughter is growing up. Nora regained her composure as Casey tried to keep processing what situation she had gotten herself into, "Oh yeah what do you think we should have for supper… Derek said something easy on the stomach because of his rough day," Nora said as she started to open Casey's door to leave.

"Gumbo? That'll remind him of the day he's had," Casey grinned anxiously trying to keep calm and cool.

"Casey…" Nora chuckled, "That's not nice," Nora folded her arms across her chest, but she was happy that her daughter and her were closer than ever.

Casey responded with a more sincere smile, "Maybe pasta. He doesn't have to add tomato sauce because that is kind of acidic. But plain pasta is kind of bland and the rest of us can add stuff…"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll steam some broccoli for a vegetable. Thanks Casey; I'm so proud of who you are," Nora gave her daughter a genuine I'm proud of you smile and walked out of the room.

As soon as Nora left the room Casey jumped out of bed. She paced her room anxiously thinking about her sexual deception. She realized she wasn't ready to accept that she liked Derek; let her mother believe her lesbian lie. Maybe she even would make out with a girl. At least then she could be telling the truth for once. She hated being as deceiving as…

Derek had opened her door and stood leaning in the doorway, "Hey Space." He was casually apathetic, and somewhat pathetic. His lack of a shirt revealed a pale sickly chest and face. Casey looked at him and wanted to think that the gym shorts he wore were too short and made him look effeminate.

"Dweebek," Casey spat and continued to pace and thought about swapping spit with Emily. It gave her shutters so she viewed Derek's feet, which she recognized were too big for his body.

"You're pacing," Derek ignored her terrible name calling skills and stared at her body moving back and forth like a maniac.

"Oh," Casey stood still and looked at Derek with a blank face. She wanted to think that his skewed stance was too pretentious, and that his folded hands over his chest made him seem like a sleazy man checking out a piece of meat in a butcher's shop. The ears that protruded from his head required their own zip code. And his hair was messy. It was messy… not perfectly tousled to look like it was combed by a soft wind. His bare chest was scrawny, not toned by hours of sweaty practice on the hockey team. His nose was slightly upturned to resemble someone who is just about to sneeze and not upturned by the smell of a sweet aroma. Finally, Casey wanted to think that Derek's lips were twisted in a scowl of disdain towards her, not in an impish smirk of craving.

She had almost forgotten that she had been lying next to this vile cause to all her problems until he took a tender step into her room and closed the door. His smile softened and intensified in an instant, and she couldn't think that she was supposed to considering liking girls as opposed to liking this Adonis who was her step brother.

She tried to think, and stopped breathing as she thought of the images she wasn't supposed to want: hair combed by the wind, toned bare chest, smelling a sweet scent, and an impish smirk.

The images, her company and her lack of oxygen made her dizzy, and she sat on the bed. She knew things had changed in their relationship again, and Casey was suddenly self-conscious. She needed to cover herself from his view. She knew at whom he was smiling, and wanted to take it as a teasing, but understood that it was a compliment. She grabbed her comforter and put it over herself.

Derek watched this entire little show and perceived it as a kind of awkward acceptance. He wasn't thinking about her thoughts or feelings, but he was watching her body. Her legs were long and glossy and she swaggered on her small feet over to the bed. Derek interpreted the covering comforter as an invitation as he walked over and slipped under the blanket himself.

Casey gulped. She was fully awake, not under the influence of any mind-altering substance and knew that Derek, who was sitting right next to her, wanted her. There was nothing to stop him from making a move. Worst of all there was nothing to stop herself as she jumped on top of him and pushed him down on the bed. She straddled him as his legs hung over the side of the bed and kissed his neck, lips, ears and cheeks.

Derek flung both of his arms over Casey's back because he didn't want her falling off the side of the bed and also because he wanted to squeeze her luscious hips. He felt this sudden urge to use more force with his movements. He was obtaining his immediate desire; whilst still kissing her he pushed her back and moved her head to the pillow at the top of the bed. Derek continued to permeate her mouth and she reciprocated the pressure of his mouth. Casey's lips were soft against Derek's more chapped lip. Derek had Casey pinned to the bed, the comforter lay forgotten tossed on the ground. Casey could feel Derek's hand move onto the side of her torso. It slid up under her shirt to give her chills. She gasped, and Derek smirked.

"Casey, Emily's here. I'm sending her up!" Nora yelled from downstairs.

"Shit," Derek heard the footsteps on the stairs too late to go out of the room. "In your closet?" Derek was off of Casey in 1 second and already trying to plan an escape. He had a knack for getting out of suspicious situations.

Casey was flustered and couldn't focus. She nodded an aloof agreement and in a daze got off the bed. As Derek ducked in her closet, Casey sat down on in her desk chair, and Emily opened the door.

"Hey Casey!" Emily went over the desk and gave her friend a soft hug.

"Emily, How are you, I've missed you!" Casey smiled and Emily then sat on the bed. Casey was ashamed that her covers were askew and on the floor, but smiled at the mess. "Sorry my room is a little messy."

"It's okay. I've missed you too; I brought your work," Emily took off her backpack and pulled out a folder for Casey.

"Thank you so much. Today was such a weird day without work to do!" Casey exclaimed sincerely.

"You're so weird," Emily laughed.

"You know what is weird is that we haven't seen each other in two days," Casey sighed and frowned looking at her best friend.

"I know; it's terrible. I was sick on Thursday, but man oh man. I heard what happened in school…" Emily frowned, but was serious.

"You heard…" Casey looked away from her friend disappointed.

"Yeah! The whole school heard! What happened to you! I couldn't believe that you fainted in class. And Derek was wow, but what did the doctor say?" Emily suddenly got really concerned and excited.

"I was dehydrated, and I fainted. Wait what about Derek?" Casey almost whispered.

"Since when were you dehydrated?" Emily inquired bewildered.

"I don't know," Casey spoke up and gave into Emily's concern. "I just wasn't hungry or thirsty or anything. I home-worked throughout lunch because you weren't there…I didn't really eat breakfast…or dinner the night before for that matter. I mean there were assignments due and stuff, but why is Derek in this story?" Casey curiously asked wanting to change the subject.

"So… you just weren't hungry or thirsty?"

"Yeah… but what is the school saying happened to Derek?" Casey started getting annoyed.

"Well… All the girls are talking about what a loving guy he is to help his sister out. They are talking about how he was right by your side in first the nurse's office and then he wouldn't let you be alone in the ambulance. Kendra told me she saw him holding your hand and whispering in your ear when you were unconscious. All the girls want him more than ever; they never knew he was a sweet heart."

"Oh wow, but it's step sister…" Casey said shocked and looked toward the closet.

"Let's be honest though. Girls exaggerate. I mean we are talking about Derek; he can be nice like to Marti, but not to you," Emily laughed and then got more serious, "But seriously Casey, what's up? Why aren't you hungry?

Casey looked back at Emily with tears in her eyes and started to whisper, "Em, I don't know. I have just been really confused lately. I can't think straight, and I feel so preoccupied in my mind that it's hard to be in the moment I guess."

"Oh, I didn't know," Emily whispered back, "Why didn't you tell me Casey? I've always got your back; I am always here to listen if you need it."

"I know you do, but I didn't want to burden you," Casey continued to whisper, "Sometimes it's just hard to talk about stuff."

"Casey, best friends are there to burden sometimes. Especially when it is something so serious," Emily nodded, "If something is too hard to talk about it's ok if you don't want to tell me, but just know that I am here for you always. Also, why are we whispering?"

"Oh," Casey laughed, "I don't know, I didn't want anyone to hear."

"Weird. Honestly though Casey, I am always here for you; You're my best friend," Emily walked over to give Casey a hug, "I want to remind you again that if you EVER need to talk to someone; I am right next door."

"I know and thanks so much for being my best friend," Casey hugged Emily back hard, "To be more serious… Did I miss anything really big in school today?" Casey looked worried. "Wasn't there a biology test today?"

Emily moved away from Casey, "No, Mr. Taylor moved that test to Monday when he saw how many students hadn't studied enough and because he had taped a cool video on the kreb's cycle the night before that we just couldn't miss. You missed the Friday English vocab quiz, but everything else you missed I put in the folder," Emily handed Casey the folder.

"I see. Thanks so much," Casey scanned through the folder.

"In the social world, other than all the girls want Derek even more, you missed that Greg and Mandy are done. They broke up over a pudding pack at lunch. It was really sad, but I saw it coming. I mean when you don't give the girl you like your pudding pack… That's wrong.

"Totally," Casey agreed still looking over her assignments.

"Also, I am going to a wedding this weekend, so I won't be around for the party that Kendra is throwing. We are invited, but you could probably ride with Derek if you ask nicely... beg nicely," Emily continued and laughed.

"Kendra is having a party. That sounds like fun; my mom has been wanting me out of the house more," Casey was making notes on a couple of her homework sheets barely paying attention to Emily.

"Yeah, it should be fun. The wedding I am going to should be so much fun. Sheldon can go and I am so happy! Oh but, I am going to need my blue dress back to wear, if that's ok," Emily got up from the bed and made her way over to the closet.

"I can get it Emily! My closet is such a mess; I can get it!" Casey almost screamed, but Emily was closer to the closet.

"I got it," Emily dismissed Casey and opened the closet door. Casey's winced as Emily ducked her head in the closet and found her blue dress. She was startled at a second discovery; Derek hiding in the closet.

"Shh…" Derek motioned with his finger to his lips, "Smarti and I are playing Hide and Seek! Don't tell Casey!"

Emily laughed and smiled. She pretended to lock her lips up with an invisible key as she picked up her dress and cracked the closet door.

"Hey," Casey said nervously, "You found your dress?"

"Yup it's right here," Emily laughed at Casey's spastic side. Casey smiled relief as Emily turned away from the closet.

"I think we are having pasta tonight if you want to stay for dinner," Casey offered and still nervously smiled.

"Actually I could only stay for a little while because I haven't started packing a suitcase for the wedding. I really should get going," Emily looked at her wristwatch.

"Thanks for bringing me my homework Em. I would be lost without it," Casey said sincerely.

"Again weird, but you're welcome," Emily smiled picking up her backpack, "I am going to get home and pack now. If you go to the party tell me how it was."

"Oh I will, I am going to get started on my work, so I won't feel guilty if I go to the party," Casey walked Emily to her door, "I guess I'll see you on Monday then? Have fun at the wedding."

"I'll have fun and see you Monday yeah," Emily closed Casey's door and walked toward the steps. She was concerned about Casey, but glad that her friend looked okay and wanted to do her work.

"Hi Emily!" Marti exclaimed as she walked up the steps.

"Hi Marti," Emily waved, "I'll give you a hint; he's in Casey's room.

"Huh?" Marti stood on the steps and put her hands on her hips perplexed.

Emily was already in the door laughing and exiting, "Bye Marti." Emily was out the door, but stopped on the walkway thinking that something was off. She stood there for a few seconds not realizing what was wrong, but then remembered that she had to pack for the wedding. She wanted to wear something beautiful for when she met up with Sheldon. She hurried back to her house still thinking in the back of her mind that something was out of order.

Upstairs Derek emerged from the closet sweating, "It's hot in there, Case! Well, it could be hot because I was in there…"

"Yeah, that's the reason," Casey scoffed and laughed simultaneously. She was still looking down at her work.

"Now where were we?" Derek seductively kissed Casey's ear pushing her hair aside and nibbling down onto her neck.

"Derek, not now. I have homework," Casey moved her head away, "But I do want to say one thing. Thank you for being so nice to me. I didn't know you were with me the whole time."

"Yeah," Derek rolled his eyes not really wanting to accept the compliment, "Do I get a thank-you kiss?"

"Not Now," Casey said in an annoyed sing-song voice, "Must I reiterate that I have homework?"

"Casey. Casey Casey… lighten up you know you want to give me an appreciation kiss," Derek stroked her arm and pulled her to get out of her seat.

She pulled her arm back and reprimanded, "Maybe I will thank you later, but I can only lighten up once my homework is finished."

"Fine. I don't care. Have fun with your homework," Derek went to the door.

"I will, you're welcome to join me," Casey smiled at him.

"That is probably your fantasy dream. Derek doing homework… in the nude," Derek slipped out of the room and closed the door.

"Der-ek!" Casey said with a disgusted frown. She mulled it over for a while and then smiled. Daydreaming about doing 'homework' with Derek probably would be fun.


	11. Chapter 11: Dude

"I'm fine!" Derek persisted to haggle his father, "Please just let me go to Kendra's party."

"I don't trust that you're well enough," George argued and looked concerned at his son, "We'll see."

"See me, right now. I am fine. I got out of bed fine. I didn't vomit at all last night after dinner or in the nighttime. I am totally fine it was just a fluke food poisoning. Everyone at school is going to think I am dead if I don't go to this party," Derek was getting more annoyed.

"I don't know," George dragged out this sentence meaning that he was leaning toward no.

"Dad, I already told Sam to pick up Casey and I at 9, and it is already 8! He'll be here in an hour," Derek was not giving up and he was pulling out all the cards he could use.

"Casey is going?" Nora chimed in.

"Yeah! Casey really wanted to go to this party," Derek mentioned trying to win her favor.

"Well, if Casey is going…" George started to say.

"Where am I going?" Casey walked into the kitchen from the steps with an empty glass in her hand. She walked over to the sink.

"Kendra's party? Remember? Did you forget to ask Nora?" Derek smiled his fake sweet smile and put his arm around Casey's shoulder.

"I don't rem…" Casey started and Derek cut her off, "You didn't remember to ask Nora? Kendra really wanted you to come."

"She really wanted you to come?" Nora emphasized this statement.

Derek milked this curiosity for all it was worth, "Oh yeah, Kendra wanted to catch up with Casey, and have fun and relax a little bit."

Casey looked mortified when she saw her mother's face light up with excitement, "George I think that we should let Derek and Casey go to Kendra's party. What harm could it do if both Sam and Casey are with Derek?" Nora winked at Casey as Casey flushed pink.

"Maybe I shouldn't go…" Casey tried to think up an excuse and Derek passed her the coldest eyes he could muster, but before he could persuade her to go, Nora cut in, "Nonsense, it'll do you some good."

"Well, I guess I didn't even have to decide," George smiled and kissed Nora's forehead.

"What? Don't I get any say in whether or not I even Want to go to this party?" Casey huffed and looked at her mother.

"Well, I guess. Sorry sweetie I got carried away. I was just assuming that you would want to go if Kendra or other girls would be there," Nora quietly reasoned.

Casey rolled her eyes at her mother, looked at George's confused face, and finally looked at Derek who was standing there with pleading eyes, "I'll go then."

Nora smiled and asked Casey, "Do you need any help getting ready?" Derek sighed relief and gave Nora a quick hug, "Thanks Nora, but I think I can get ready on my own." Derek jolted up the stairs.

Casey fake smiled and forced out, "I think she meant that for me, Derek. And thank you but no, I'll be fine." She dropped her cup in the sink and then stormed upstairs in an angry huff, which was mistaken by Nora to be eager footsteps.

"She must be really excited," Nora smiled at George.

Casey hurried to get ready for the party that she did not want to attend. She picked out a pair of mini jeans shorts and a red plaid shirt. When she tried them on she felt she looked butch so she scratched that outfit thinking she needed something more feminine. She pulled out a green strapless top with beading around the bust and she wiggled into some black leggings. She smiled as she looked in the mirror at her sexy curves.

Knock knock.

"Go away, I am getting ready," Casey yelled annoyed.

The door opened and Casey was greeted, "Sup Keener."

"Do you ever listen?" Casey grumbled not looking at him.

"No, did you even have to ask that?" Derek smirked and looked at Casey checking herself out in the mirror.

Casey rolled her eyes continued to adjust her outfit and hair in the mirror. She glanced at Derek who was watching her through the reflective glass.

"Do you mind, for real? I'm trying to get ready here," Casey was annoyed and flattered.

"I'm just making sure you are wearing appropriate clothing… And I'm sorry Case, that shirt is not passing the test," Derek frowned disapproval.

"What are you talking about? This shirt is absolutely fine."

"I think George and Nora would disagree. It's way too…" Derek was trying to find the word, "Sexy."

Casey saw Derek smirk through the reflection. She rolled her eyes and played along, "I will just have to ask Nora and George if they agree with your 'too sexy' stamp." She turned around and went for the door, but Derek put out his hand.

"Why don't you just take it off try on another one?" Derek's eyebrow rose as he tried to hide his excitement.

Casey covered her face with a visage of disgust. She looked like she wanted to spit on him because he was treating her so carnally. She walked up to him in a stalking manner ready to smack him across the face, and Derek's face tensed with the imminent blow: the sadistic Spacey. Instead Casey's lips went right up to Derek's ear, "I need some help."

The slight wind that Casey blew in his ear made his neck tingle, and he instantly grabbed her hips and started kissing her neck. He lightly sucked to make the tiniest marks below her ear. Casey's eyes fluttered with delight and her hands enticed Derek to continue his playful work. He started to nibble on her ear as her hands scratched his back with desire. He kissed her jawbone working his way until he reached her mouth and the real session started.

Casey could hardly contain her tongue as they stood in her room. Casey's pull on him asked for them to migrate to the floor, but Derek push kept them standing up as he grabbed her thighs forcing her to jump and wrap her legs around him. Her back tensed at the feel of his strength holding her up. She stopped breathing and looked at Derek concerned that he was going to drop her. She blinked a couple of times and looked into his eyes. He stared back, blinking and panting, and finally gave her a small assuring wink.

"Case," Derek tried to slow his breathing and with his arms still holding her up on his hips he walked over to her bed.

"Derek…" Casey said as he laid her down gently and lightly crushed her with his lips. His body pushed into her, and she felt his power with the force of the kiss. She gasped again while he was nibbling her neck. His hands grabbed hers and pinned them to the bed, keeping her in place. His suction was deep on her neck, and he bit it occasionally taking a nip at her neck. She squirmed underneath him with pleasure. Derek pulled back looking at her sparkly green top. He smirked and put his hands on her hips underneath the shirt starting to slowly de-shirt her. His eyes wide with a treasure-seeking gleam that had exposed her skin colored strapless bra as Casey lifted her arms so Derek could uncover the fortune. Panting with expectation she felt her body tremble.

He stopped the unveiling and watched Casey's face contort with concern. Slowing his pace, he tugged at her top, being careful not to hurt her arms or clothes. He pulled one arm out at a time and then he finished with lightly tugging it off her head. His smile was as thin as an apple slice when he looked at her breasts clinging to the strapless bra.

Licking his lips, he reached his arm underneath her and unsnapped the clasp in one try. His fingers tenderly stroked her straps down her arms to reveal two perky mounds. Turning her head to the side, she quickly covered her breasts with one of her arms as best she could. Sitting on top of Casey helped Derek see who was beneath him more clearly. Without looking, she reached out and touched his abs with a sharp intake of air. He bent down, crushing her arm-covered tits and kissed her lips sucking all the air out of her.

He made a motion with his hand to move her arm, but Casey swatted his hand.

"Sorry," Derek saw that she was nervous, and put his hand down.

"Sorry?" Casey was bewildered by an apology from him.

"Yeah… I mean," Derek couldn't find any words as he looked down at her.

"It's just," Casey started to say something and then looked away from him.

"What? We can stop," Derek began to move off of her. Casey answered with clenching her legs around his to make him stay put.

"No," she started. "I just don't like my boobs," She let out a sigh and didn't want to look at him.

"Case…it's a privilege for me to see your perfect, round tits. It's fine if you want to save that privilege for later."

A knock sounded on the door, and it opened. Sam walked into Casey's room and didn't even get to start his statement explaining that he hoped she was feeling better, and she will like the party. His distraction from his rehearsed statement came in the form of a half naked Casey underneath a sweaty panting Derek. He abruptly left the room, left the hallway, left the house and went back into his car. As he turned the key into the ignition, he saw Derek come flying out the door and ran to his car.

Sam understood that the friend thing to do was wait for Derek to get in the car, but the creeped out Sam wanted nothing more to do with Casey or Derek. He started to pull away, but Derek was too fast and opened the door as Sam started to speed away Derek hopped in the car.

"Slow down," Derek said while closing the door.

"What the fuck," Sam kept his eyes on the road.

"Dude…" Derek said.

"What the fuck dude," Sam continued.

"I know man," Derek injected.

"What?" Sam almost stopped the car, "how do you know? What do you know? What the fuck man!"

Derek didn't have anything to say and Sam continued driving. There was silence for a while and Sam put many miles put between Derek and Casey. Derek and Sam's silence filled the car like toxic smoke; it was making it difficult for Derek to breathe. Sam's eyes did not deter from the road, but Sam started to slow down and he pulled into a national park. The road was bumpy and jostled Sam's body, but his eyes were like a cat's who have their eye fixed on a prey; they did not move. Sam trucked on through the bumpy parts of the road and winded through the twists. They finally arrived at a parking lot; Sam pulled into a space and shut off his car. When the car shut off, Derek left out an exhausted breath.

"Dude," Sam started, "Casey?"

"Yeah," Derek replied.

"She's your sister, man," Sam continued.

"Marti is my sister man; Casey is Casey," Derek interrupted.

"Okay," Sam replied, "But like she is kind of your sister man."

"If I really felt like Casey was my sister, then I wouldn't be … in that… situation with her," Derek tried to reason.

"What?" Sam tried to see his logic.

"Like Marti is my sister. Lizzie: my sister. Casey is Casey. Like Kendra is Kendra," Derek thought about it more.

"Casey is NOT Kendra. You know that," Sam countered.

"Yeah, you are right. Casey is not Kendra, but Casey is also not my sister," Derek persisted.

"Technically, man, she is," Sam reasoned.

"Okay," Derek agreed, "But technicality aside, I have tried to think of her as my sister. Really man. When it boils down to it though, she is not. She is Casey McDonald, and I am Derek Venturi."

Sam sat and thought for a while. The silence built up around them again, but it was Sam's turn to feel out of breath. This time it was making Sam's head spin a little and he needed to get out of the car. He grabbed his jacket from the back and then opened his car door and stepped out into the night. Derek followed suit; he had been wearing his leather jacket.

He jogged around to be in step with Sam, "Man, I know it's Casey. I know. Don't you think I know that? I just … No we just can't fight it anymore,"

"We…" Sam thought about what Derek just said.

"Yeah dude," Derek continued, "I think she might really like me."

"Yeah, like every other girl in the school," Sam contemptibly added.

"Yeah, but you know that Casey is not like any other girl," Derek defended, "You know that."

"Yeah," Sam agreed defeated.

"So," Derek sought for the right words, "What do you think?"

Sam paused at first and tried to find the right words to say. He looked at Derek at his side, "I don't know man."

"Okay," Derek looked away from Sam.

"Man, you know I love you," Sam could see Derek was hurt.

"Yeah…" Derek interrupted still looking away from Sam.

"But like, I mean, I dated her, and she is technically related to you and stuff. I mean what would others think?" Sam again tried to reason with Derek.

"I don't know man," this time Derek didn't know what to say.

"How does Casey feel?" Sam thought for a moment.

Derek looked back at Sam's face, "I am not sure; well, she is kind of being Casey. Sometimes though…" Derek looked away.

"What?" Sam urged him to continue.

"Sometimes, she is just regular Casey: paranoid, anxious, keenish. Other times, she is like the universe meaning I haven't discovered all of her stars and galaxies. She is mysterious. It's stupid," Derek stopped.

"Oh," Sam replied; he was at a loss for words, "wow."

"Yeah," Derek looked towards the ground, "I'm sorry bro."

"Really?" Sam questioned Derek's sincerity.

"I don't know," Derek shrugged, "I am because you seem mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Sam thought about it, "I just don't understand, and that makes me mad. Like I think where are Derek's morals. I know how you treat girls, but that is not what you should do to Casey. This is not like dating Kendra or Gina. I mean you have to live with her forever because you're family."

"Yeah," Derek frowned.

"Seriously, you treat every girl like a thing instead of a person for the most part," Sam elaborated, "Who was the last girl you even hooked up with?"

"Casey," Derek laughed.

"No before her," Sam admonished.

"Jackie?" Derek searched for an answer.

"No that was like 3 weeks ago," Sam corrected.

"Oh yeah!" Derek tried to make a joke.

"This isn't even funny. It's like every girl you hook up with means the world to you in that instant, but then they just become another girl. Do you really want Casey to be just another girl? Just another fuck?" Sam judged.

"How do you even know I would do that?" Derek prevailed.

"Because I know you. No expectations no disappointments. For you only. You have a heart, but you never invest it in any lady for longer than a week, man. And this is Casey. She is the girl who cries when she steps on a worm in the rain. What are you thinking? Another hot piece of ass?"

"She does have a hot ass," Derek joked.

"Shut up," Sam continued, "And grow up; Get in the car."

They walked to the car and both got in. They strapped in their seat belts. Silence filled the car again, but this time it felt like a rift between them. There was no suffocation, but a giant gap filled the space between them. Derek didn't know if any bridge could link them together.

Derek broke the silence, "Sam."

"What?" Sam frustratingly replied and his foot pushed a little harder onto the gas pedal.

"I can't lose you man," Derek sighed.

Sam continued driving on the road, "I know, but you can lose Casey?"

"No," Derek angrily replied.

"Exactly man," Sam wanted Derek to understand his viewpoint.

"But it's Casey," Derek innocently interjected.

"Yeah, it's CASEY," Sam finally thought that Derek understood.

"I'll never leave her though," Derek naively replied.

"Never?" Sam questioned.

"Well," Derek thought about it.

"That's the big part of the problem man," Sam knew now that Derek understood the gravity of the situation.

"Oh," Derek looked as if he had been smacked in the face.

"Yup," Sam finally glanced over at Derek.

"Dude," Derek pushed his head into the head rest in the car, "What did I do?"


	12. Chapter 12 Casey Talks

Casey sat in her room on her bed not knowing what to do. She felt all the anxiety cascade back into her life like a deluge of disappointments. She couldn't think straight so she laid down on the bed. All the emotion from being caught is exactly what she had feared the past month. Her longing for Derek would inevitably lead to the discovery of their shameful behaviors. She also couldn't believe that Derek left her all alone in her room. She understood why, but she still felt abandoned considering all her anxiety from before. Her stomach started to churn as she was lying on the bed.

The discovery was not the only thing of concern to her. She really wanted her step-brother. She felt this gut urge drawing them together; she even felt it the first time they were together, but she did not want to do understand it. She couldn't want anything to happen between them for fear of discovery -for fear that things would change –for fear that Casey might not be a perfect princess. Casey knew that she should always try to perfection no matter what, but the only time she thought otherwise was when she was with Derek. She felt like she could just be around him. In his presence, there is no normal; it's just being alive. That feeling comes and goes whenever Derek comes and goes. This feeling might not be worth the strife in the long run of life.

Casey needed to be a pristine princess; this was the most important thing, especially in front of other people. Sam was not supposed to see her and Derek together. The door was closed! Her own house didn't feel safe. As she laid in the bed, she felt that even the bed was judging her with the ruffles on the bottom snickering at Derek and Casey being discovered. "Serves her right," the pillows whispered in her ear. The blanket on the bottom of her bed was the only thing that Casey felt was on her side. It looked as though it would comfort her despite her imperfection.

She took the blanket and wrapped herself in it and dragged each step into Lizzie's room. Lizzie was sitting at her desk and looked up at Casey as she entered, "What's wrong, Casey? You look terrible."

"Thanks," Casey said then burst into tears and sat on the end of Lizzie's bed. Lizzie got up from her desk and wrapped her arms around Casey and made shushing noises of comfort.

"Casey, seriously, What's wrong?" Lizzie was about to cry; she had hated going to the hospital and seeing her sister dehydrated because she "forgot to eat." There was something more too it, but Lizzie didn't know what. Edwin and her had hypotheses, and they had sneaked in on Casey and Mom about when Nora thought that Casey was lesbian. It made a little bit of sense, but it didn't fit Casey.

When Lizzie and Casey were growing up, Casey had the biggest crush on Leonardo Dicaprio. She had a poster of him in her room, and Lizzie caught Casey a couple of times talking to the poster like it was her boyfriend. She would talk about how they would have beautiful children who were dancers and actors. Lizzie didn't think that being lesbian made sense for Casey. Edwin had said that maybe Casey was failing a class and was trying to cover it up. Both the bad grade and the lying might be enough to send Casey to the hospital. Lizzie thought it was a good idea, but just didn't sound like Casey at all. Lizzie thought that Casey might be sick for real and was not telling anyone. She didn't want to think like this, but lately Casey is not Casey.

"Casey, I am worried about you. No, I am not the only one who is worried about you. Everyone is worrying in their own way," Lizzie was still rubbing Casey's back and trying to soothe her sister.

"I can't tell you," Casey sobbed.

"Casey, if you are deathly sick, you must tell me. I can't bear that." Lizzie stopped rubbing her sister's back because she was serious that she had to know the truth.

"No, I am not sick. I promise on Mom," Casey shook her head.

"Well, I overheard you talking with mom about you know, being lesbian or bisexual or whatever. I'm sorry I was listening in, but you know I love you even if you like girls too."

"Haha," Casey sat up straight, "I'm not gay. Mom is just making conclusions."

"Oh," Lizzie reasoned and nodded, "Well, If it's a bad grade, that is not the end of the world."

"No, no," Casey half-laughed.

"Okay," Lizzie got up from the bed and paced.

"Then, what's wrong? Seriously. You are just not happy almost ever lately. It's disgusting."

"That's a valid question. One that I don't know I can tell you," Casey tried to prolong telling her sister for as long as possible.

"Oh, so you are thinking logically now. Well, if we are thinking in a logical sense, then you should assume that because you won't tell me, I will try even harder to snoop and find out what is going on," Lizzie reasoned.

"You are becoming more like Edwin everyday," Casey laughed a little and shook her head.

"Even before I met Edwin I liked to snoop on you and your boyfriends back home," Lizzie laughed.

"Yeah, I know you were bad at it," Casey giggled, "I know you would listen in on my phone conversations, so after we hung up, I would always text them instead of talking."

"Oh," Lizzie looked a little bit sad, "Still doesn't mean I won't find out what's making you sad now."

"Why can't you drop it?" Casey was getting a little bit angry.

"Hey, you came in here. You can leave," Lizzie got just as angry.

Casey sighed, "That's not what I want. I did come in here you're right. You will find out anyway; I know it. Well, here goes. I like Derek."

Lizzie pulsed back after hearing her confession, "Okay. You know who you're talking about right?"

"Lizzie, Derek and I are kind of dating," Casey admitted.

"Are you kidding me?" Lizzie's head was turning with all the signs, "Why were you sick then?"

"We broke up for a month," Casey looked defeated.

"Oh my gosh, you love him," Lizzie realized, "Not like brother and sister love, you actually love Derek… Venturi."

"No," Casey lied, "No…NO!"

"Sure," Lizzie shook her head.

"I can't Lizzie," Casey slumped down.

"Well, yeah you can't, but you do," Lizzie reasoned, "I know we have power to choose who we love, but why choose him?"

Casey wiped her face and massaged her temples, "I have tried to choose anyone but him. I urge him. It's this primal disgusting side of me that yearns for him, but it's more than that too. He challenges me, in a good way, to experience life more."

"Okay, that's weird," Lizzie looked away from her sister.

"It's weird yes, but I feel more normal around him. It's a unique feeling I get when around him."

"You do act different around him," Lizzie looked back at Casey.

"Yeah, I really like him," Casey tried to smile, but still was feeling uncomfortable.

"That's great and all, but what about George and mom?" Lizze unveiled.

"I don't know," Casey replied.

"Me either," Lizzie swallowed.

"You're gross," Lizzie laughed, "Loving your brother."

"Shut up," Casey slightly smiled and pushed Lizzie.

"You know he was never my brother," Casey explained.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lizzie smiled.

"What do you want to do?" Lizzie questioned not knowing if Casey was going to be Casey or sneaky.

"That's why I am here Lizzie," Casey looked at her sister, "What would you do? Or rather, what would you have me do?"

"That is NOT up to me," Lizzie looked concerned. "Now I know why you felt sick."

"Yeah," Casey looked at the ground, then she looked back up to her sister. "Thanks for listening anyway."

"No problem," Lizzie went in to hug Casey, "You love him, what can I do about it. He's Derek Venturi. He gets what he wants."

"Well, I'm Casey McDonald, and I get what I want too," Casey reasoned.

"You sure you want Derek," Lizzie inquired.

"I got sick when I didn't have him," Casey replied.

"Yeah," Lizzie agreed, "Would this be a good time to talk to you about something?"

Casey smiled and stayed on the bed, "Not at all Liz."

Lizzie smiled, but looked nervous, "Ok, well, since Valentine's Day… remember that note?"

"Yeah, that sweet one?" Casey smiled.

"I have gotten a short letter each day since then…" Lizzie's eyes widened and she stood up; She walked over to her dresser and opened her sock drawer, "They are all in here."

"This guy must like you…" Casey got up pulled out a couple of notes and started to read them out loud, "' Sometimes I think about you at night and smile knowing I will see you again tomorrow.'"

"Yeah… 'You are electricity rejuvenating me when I am lonely.' And they are normally small one liners…" Lizzie half-smiled.

"Well, what do you think about them?" Casey wondered.

"I still don't know… I like them a lot; they make me happy when I see them. I just want to know who makes them. It's frustrating. Have you done any of your investigative work?" Casey asked.

"Kind of, but there is nothing really that I can do. I mean sometimes it is in my lockers. Other times in my book or in my hood or anywhere. It is so hard to find out who is giving these words to me," Lizzie sighed.

"Well, time will tell. It just takes time," Casey smiled.

"Ok… yeah I guess" Lizzie hugged Casey again, "If you tell parents, I love you no matter what, and I'll find a hiding spot for you if they get mad. I love you always."

"I love you, Liz. I don't know what I should do. I am going to think for a minute and decide," Casey got up to leave. "Again, thanks."

As Casey went to the door someone scattered away from the door unrecognized by Casey and Lizzie. Her head was dizzy with information. Casey and Derek were dating. She went down stairs and sat at the bar seat in the kitchen. Breathing heavily and confused she rested her head on the counter.

"Was it a busy day dear?"

"George," Nora lifted her head, "I thought that Casey was a lesbian."

"What Nora?" George sat down next to Nora confused and laughing a little, "Lesbian Casey?"

"I thought she was a lesbian, and I was dealing with that. Now this. I mean I don't mind if she likes other girls- just as long as they don't do anything in the house. I guess that is hypocritical with Derek and all his girls. But I thought that I could deal with it."

"So, Casey is a lesbian?" George looked even more confused.

"No, she is not," Nora stood up and started to rub her temples.

"What's wrong then Nora?" George stood up to and started to go to his wife to calm her down.

"Basement," Nora started for the basement and walked down the steps.

"Okay," George followed her and continued the conversation, "So, what's going on?"

"Derek," Nora let out a long sigh.

"I thought that we were talking about Casey," George's eyebrows got even more crunched in a confused look.

"Casey, too." Nora let out another long sigh of hyperventilation.

"Ok, Derek and Casey what did they do," George tried to piece things together.

"Casey is absolutely not a lesbian," Nora purged her words.

"Ok, I didn't know that was in the picture, but you put it there. So?" George was still confused.

"Your son put moves on my daughter," Nora shot out at him.

"What?" George looked beaten down.

"Derek and Casey are dating," Nora reaffirmed.

"Casey is dating Derek?" George reiterated.

"Yes," Nora sighed again and sat on the bed.

"How?"

"I am not sure how it started, but I just overheard her confess to Lizzie."

"Are you sure?" George positioned because he couldn't believe the likelihood of them dating, "Was she talking about another boy?"

"How I wish I was mistaken, but I was listening the whole time. It's Derek."

"MOM, I need to talk to you," Casey called down into their room.

"Oh my God, she is going to tell me," Nora said.

"What should I do?" Nora asked with wild eyes toward George.

"I guess you should listen," George half-smiled, but the other half held this face of awkward fear, "I thought for 1 second the first time that I saw Casey and Derek meet that there might be a problem."

"I'll be up in a minute, Casey," Nora replied to her daughter, "Really? Come to think of it, I thought the same thing. The look on Casey's face was different. It flashed through my mind… but then Derek talked."

"Haha," George smiled, "I remembered what he said, 'Spacey is it? Nice to meet you.'"

"Typical of a man to mess up something," Nora smiled.

"I am glad that he messed it up; I knew that Casey was instantly angry. It was kind of funny; nothing to worry about," George shook his head.

"Yeah," Nora said, "Well, so much for not worrying. Come with me, George, please."

"Alright, Nor," George held her hand and walked up the steps.

They all sat at the dining room table. Casey started the conversation about her and Derek play fighting eachother, and how this innocent thing turned into something more. Then, she started to explain how they were locked together in a bathroom again at a party they went to because they were fighting with one another. She talked about how they always happened to be hanging out together, and she didn't stop it. She explained how she didn't mind hanging out with him, and then she started to like hanging with him. Then, he kissed her, and she told how she didn't mind that. She even liked it, but she didn't at the same time. She felt guilty because 'He's my step-brother, and it was a secret.' She explained how she got sick because she couldn't tell anyone and broke up with him because of it.

Finally she said, "And we're dating now."

The front door shut in the distance and Derek called, "Sam's here." Derek walked toward the dining room table because he saw everyone gathered around the table, "Why aren't you ready, keener?"

"Uhm," Casey forced out and they all stared at Derek while Sam walked through the front door and walked toward Derek.

"Ready guys?" Sam intervened as he walked toward the group.

George, Nora and Casey just moved their awkward stare from Derek to Sam.

"I'm gonna go, now," Sam said as all eyes fell on him.

"Good idea, Sam," George agreed.

"No, the party. You said I could go if Casey went," Derek interjected and all eyes looked at Derek again.

"Space-case, what did you do?" Derek continued as the front door slammed with Sam's leaving, "Oh you're a dork."

"I'm a dork. No, you're just dumb. This needed to happen," Casey resolved.

"Gosh, you are such a keener. Tell the truth, keep parents informed," Derek started to get angry.

"Calm down, Derek," George started.

"Don't tell me what to do," Derek snorted, "You couldn't just let us be. You had to get them involved?"

"I needed them," Casey started.

Derek interrupted her, "Am I not enough Casey? Couldn't you just talk to me? It is none of their business."

"Yes it is," Nora put her few words in.

Derek gave her an angry glare and then looked back at Casey, "Case, don't you see what you did?"

"What did I do Derek? I want my mom and George in my life. You know I can't lie to them," Casey continued and started to get teary eyes.

"Don't you dare pull tears on me," Derek saw her face, "You know I can't handle that."

"It's something I need," Casey started to cry.

"Gosh Princess, where's you sense of your privacy?" Derek fumed, "Why did you have to say anything!?"

"Calm DOWN, Derek," George forced out and stood up.

"Don't TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Derek yelled at his dad, "DON'T tell me WHAT TO DO! Don't tell who I can LOVE! It is not your business concerning you!"

Casey stopped crying for a second, "You love me?"

"Casey, you know that I love you. I've loved you for so long. Why did you have to do this?" Derek sat down in a dining room chair defeated. "Jesus."

"Mom, George, I love Derek. That was the point to my story," Casey swallowed some of her tears, "And you can't really do anything about it."

"There are things we could do," Geoge started to get a little bit heated.

"Yes, their absolutely are things you can do. You can make me move back and live with my dad, you can have Derek sent away to military school. I could go to boarding school. You guys could divorce, but I am still going to love him. You can't change that."

Nora started to cry and George hugged her. Derek slumped in his chair and looked at Casey. Casey caught his eye and they stared at eachother. Casey's eyes were all puffy and red and Derek kept staring at Casey, but he started to smile.

"Gosh, you are such a princess. Princess," Derek shook his head and couldn't help but laugh a little bit, "I'll have my way. I am Casey. Hear me roar!"

"Not the time, Derek," Casey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, you love me. I can do what I want."

"Stop it you too."

"That's the point, Dad," Derek sighed with frustration. "You're not going to stop us. No matter what you do. You brought us together. I've crushed on this girl since I first met her."

Casey rubbed her eyes, "I thought you were cute too."

Nora and George just looked at eachother; they both sighed and didn't know what to say.

"I knew it," Derek smiled and winked at Casey.

"Winking is not going to do anything for me," Casey rolled her eyes.

Puh-lease Spacey. You know you love it," Derek winked again and he moved his leg under the table and brushed Casey's leg.

"De-REK!" Casey jumped and screamed when she felt something touch her leg.

"What are we going to do with you two?" George started to shake his head and Nora looked up to the ceiling in frustration.

"You still love us?" Casey was feeling timid.

George sighed for a moment, but replied, "You know we will always love you."

"Casey, that isn't even a question," Nora went over to her daughter and hugged her.

"What's going on?" Edwin walked in from the kitchen. "Did Casey get a bad grade and she just told you. That's why she is crying?"

"Seems like you have thought about this Ed-weird," Derek tilted his head and looked perplexed at Edwin.

"No," Nora replied trying how to say it correctly, "Well Derek and Casey…"

"Yup, I love Casey," Derek smiled and looked at Casey.

"Oh. Right. Me too," Edwin scrunched his eyebrows together and sat next to Derek, "I am glad she is a part of our family. No doubt.

"No Dork. I am dating Casey," Derek slapped the back of Edwin's head.

"We're allowed to do that?" Edwin rubbed the back of his head and looked at his parents.

"We are not sure," George replied, "Is it time for dinner?"

"Is that it?" Nora looked at her husband in disbelief.

"Honey, we can't do anything right now. We need to think about it. We will come up with a plan and discuss it later- tomorrow."

"Okay," Derek and Casey said in unison.

Lizzie and Marti started to bop into the room, "Food?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes!" Marti exclaimed, "Casey, why do you look like you have been crying?"

"It's complicated, Marti," Nora started to say.

"Lizzie told me that Derek likes Casey. I like that," Marti smiled, "Is something else wrong?"

"Actually no," George started to laugh ironically and looked at Lizzie who was blushing.

"Good," Marti smiled, "Food now?"

"Yes, let's eat," Edwin rubbed his stomach.

"Do you want to order pizza tonight?" Nora looked at Geroge.

"Yes, well, let's actually go out to a restaurant- like a normal family," George sighed and reasoned at the same time.

Derek smirked, "Sorry, Dad, but we are anything, but normal."

The whole family started to awkwardly laugh and get up to get ready to go to the pizzeria.


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Epilogue

Casey smiled as her alarm went off at 2am. Life had changed a little bit, but some things were still the same. The last couple months were a bit bizarre. Her mother was now always watching her a little bit more closely. Her grades were still A's, and she was still a little bit of a keener. Things were orderly in her room, but she now had someone to things with. She quickly dressed and put on some bug spray. She grabbed a blanket and went out of her room. She went for the stairs and tried to be as quiet as possible. There was supposed to be a meteor storm tonight at 2:30. She was really excited to see all the brilliance that is a meteor storm. She slipped out the back door and found someone waiting for her.

"Sup Keener," Derek smiled at her and took the blanket from her.

"Dork," Casey said and smiled back.

"I'm glad to see you are right on time," Derek teased.

"You were actually early," Casey teased back.

"Come on," Derek grabbed her hand and started to run into the forest.

She could tell how excited he was by how he fast he ran. When they got to the clearing behind their woods, he started to stomp the ground.

"Most everywhere is wet Casey," Derek sounded concerned.

"That's because it's summer. The summer is normally really wet."

"I get pretty hard in the summer…" Derek found a place to lay the blanket and Casey shook her head.

"Yeah, right, you are hard all year long," Casey cringed.

"Nice and long," Derek laughed and pulled out a bottle of wine from the sling back pack he had been carrying, "For us."

"Thank you, suck up," Casey smiled and went in close to him, "No really, thank you this is lovely.

"It was your idea," they kissed in the starlight. The spotted nights that brought them together, kept them together.


End file.
